


our permanent chase and the bite of our bark

by minjoongs



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mingi is a baby, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, alpha hongjoong omega mingi, princess kink, side yunhwa woosang n 2choi, yungi platonic soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minjoongs/pseuds/minjoongs
Summary: Mingi had previously thought that his only university worries would have to do with studying and picking a major. What he didn't expect, however, was to fall for the cute alpha that sat across from him in the library one time.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Song Mingi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 220





	our permanent chase and the bite of our bark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hwashinestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwashinestar/gifts).



> i stg there's not enough sub mingi content on here so i felt like i needed to provide !!
> 
> please feel free to leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed, i love the support soso much <333

For the first time in what seems like forever, Mingi’s in his university’s library to study. Sure, he’s been there before, but most of those visits have had at least something to do with his roommate’s boyfriend showing up at their dorm room for a study session. Needless to say, the studying is kept to a minimum while the sound of their tongues entwining grows increasingly louder over time. At one point, Mingi simply cleans up his things and heads out of the room, texting a simple ‘You owe me’ to his roommate who replies with nothing but a smiley face that makes the redhead roll his eyes.

But yes, this time, Mingi’s trip to the library actually has very little to do with his roommate’s dick appointments, but rather with the fact that he’s got a powerpoint presentation tomorrow and he currently has 2 slides done out of 15. (Well, actually 1, if you don’t include the title slide) Yeah, the omega is for sure one of _those_ people who only actually uses the university’s resources once they finally realize that they might actually fail if they don’t, like, get their shit together.

That right there is exactly what leads to a drowsy Mingi holding his head against his palm with a literature textbook in front of him, eyelids slowly beginning to flutter closed as his mouth opens just slightly out of sleepiness. The omega feels himself falling asleep and while he definitely can hear the alarm going off in his brain that’s telling him to wake up and focus, but sleep just seems so warm, so cozy, _so_ tempting…

“Is this seat taken?” 

It isn’t the gentle voice that asks this question, but rather the hazelnut scent filling his nose that keeps Mingi from slipping into the wonderful land of rest. He blinks up at the man before him who’s hand rests upon the chair, eyes staring into Mingi’s silently as he waits with a tender smile across his features. “I can sit somewhere else if you, um, want to catch up on some sleep..? I wouldn’t mind,” The male speaks again, and Mingi’s brain suddenly reconnects and begins to function once more, allowing the man to quickly shake his head in response. “No, no, you’re fine, I don’t mind the company,” The omega replies, offering a brief semi-grin as he wipes the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh. Okay.” The other sits across from Mingi, pulling out his books as if he were about to begin reading, yet, for some reason, his eyes never actually leave the other boy’s. “Uh.. you alright? You look a bit worn out,” Mingi’s eyes open once more at the voice and he gives a small shrug in response. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, that’s all.” He mumbles quietly, refusing to look up. For some reason, the omega seems embarrassed by the fact that he’s tired, and he has absolutely zero idea why.

Across from him, the other male nods slowly. “Been there.” A few moments of silence fall over the two boys before, once more, the sweet smelling male speaks once more. “I’m Hongjoong, by the way, fashion slash art major.” The smaller of the two offers a friendly hand along with his introduction. Mingi finally finds himself looking up and shakes the elder’s hand hesitantly, “Oh, I’m Mingi, nice to meet you, Hongjoong.” The redhead speaks briefly before pausing for a moment. “Wait a second, you major in fashion _and_ art?”

Hongjoong giggles — Mingi swears his heart jumps at the sound — and nods. “I double major in both since I’ve always had a passion for art, but fashion is also something that I really enjoy a whole lot and—” Suddenly, the man cuts himself off, cheeks a bit pink now. “I’m rambling, sorry… What about you though? What’s your major?” Mingi, who was too busy trying not to drool in awe of how someone could be so delightful, panics at the question asked. “Me? I, um, I’m still undecided on anything for now..” The omega breathes out, almost unheard by Hongjoong. “It kinda sucks, really —my friends all have plans for what they want to do and I’m just, like, here. I mean, look at you! You have two whole majors whereas I can’t even think of one. It’s just, I don’t know, it’s sad.”

Mingi begins to regret his mini rant when there’s no response from the other, but the finger under his chin a few seconds later is what stops those self doubting thoughts immediately. “Hey, don’t say that! It’s perfectly fine to not have it all figured out yet. You’re still young, you’ll figure it all out one day, okay? I promise,” The words make Mingi grin, and he nods eagerly, eyes twinkling as they look up and Hongjoong. The other male smiles back just as softly, reaching over to ruffle the redhead’s soft hair before going back to his textbooks.

“Hm, Mingi?” The red-haired male glances up, an interested look across his face as he hums to signify that he’s listening to the other. “Can I ask you something?” Hongjoong inquiries, and Mingi can’t help but smirk to himself slightly and blurt out the first thing that he thinks of. “You just did. Twice, actually.” The younger quips, resulting in a look of ‘Seriously,’ from Hongjoong, to which the omega simply grins cheesily in response. “You’re a baby,” The shorter laughs, before continuing, “But really. I wanted to ask if you’d mind quizzing me with these flashcards? I have an exam tomorrow and I’m super nervous but my friends ditched our study date and—”

Somewhere, the younger’s brain manages to pull him out of his panicked mindset — Hongjoong called him a _baby._ What was he supposed to do? Acknowledge it and move on? Sounds pretty mature and adult-ish, so not exactly Mingi’s style. — in order for him to joke around a bit more with the other male. “You really are a rambler, aren’t you?” He smiles, and the other male actually blushes slightly and _Dear God, he’s adorable._ “Listen, I may not be able to stop myself from going on and on, but at least I know how to get sleep at night, unlike _some_ people.” Hongjoong fires back, teeth gleaming as he finds his own words amusing.

A dramatic gasp falls from Mingi’s lips, his hand clutching his chest as he throws his head back. “I, Song Mingi, am deeply offended by your comment, Sir Hongjoong,” Sure, this is all fun and jokes, but Mingi just called him sir and thank god that he couldn’t see the way the other gulped slightly at the name. “Sir? Are you a prince, Mingi?” The shorter retaliates, briefly saving himself from allowing his mind to continue it’s fantasies about this redhead and the titles he uses. In response, however, Mingi nods smugly. “Yes I am. I’m the bestest prince ever, I’ve been told, for your information.” Hongjoong nods sluggishly, mumbling a sarcastic ‘ _sure_ ’ that makes the redhead blush.

In the end, Mingi does help to test the other male who manages to get most of the questions and definitions right, luckily. Hongjoong quickly thanks the other for his help, but this time, he doesn’t allow a silence to sweep over them as they both work. “So, Mingi.. what was your favorite subject in high school?” He asks, and the redhead raises an eyebrow at the question. “Why are you asking…? Are you about to murder me? Should I call the police—?” The younger now rambles, and Hongjoong facepalms internally. “Mingi, sweetheart… how exactly would your favorite subject relate to me murdering you in any way at all?” 

The taller of the two shrugs his shoulders lightly. “I dunno. Maybe you’d use a math textbook to hit me over the head and knock me out, I’m not sure,” He suggests, eyebrow still raised in a way that shows he is skeptical. “So…” Hongjoong begins, “It’s math?” Despite his question, Mingi refuses to answer, instead insisting that he must be promised that he’s not about to be murdered if he tells the other this. Hongjoong lets out a laugh and agrees, even pinky promising with the omega who giggles at his own stupidity. “Okay, fine, it’s math.”

“What did you like about it?”

Mingi bites his lip gently, pondering the question genuinely. “I’m.. not really sure. I guess I like the fact that it’s always been easy to me? Wait.. now I sound like a douche, shit—” The omega panics, not wanting to sound cocky in front of his new.. friend. “Hey, you’re fine,” Hongjoong says softly, his hand finding Mingi’s forearm across the table and providing him with a soft rub of his thumb against the younger’s skin. “That’s cool, though. I mean, I could never relate, my high school math experience was interesting, you could say. But that’s good for you, bub!” 

Mingi’s about to question why that’s good exactly, but instead he’s halted when Hongjoong’s phone beeps, and said man lets out a small curse upon reading the notification on his screen. “Shit, Yonghwan forgot to get Lyric more food—I’ve gotta go,” The smaller male rushes out, beginning to pack up his things and attempt to text at the same time. “I’ll see you around?” He suggests towards Mingi, who just smiles a bit _too_ lovingly for his own good, but the smaller one doesn't seem to notice. “Yeah.. yeah. See you around, Hongjoong!” The tall male calls out, causing him to get shushed by fellow students and a librarian, which urges the omega to whine silently and lower his voice, pulling out his phone instead.

  
  


**ming**

!!!!! i think. im love

**giant puppy**

english, mingi, we’ve been over this honey

**ming**

i met a cute boy and my heart kinda . yknow

**giant puppy**

ooo! tell me about him bby :)

**ming**

his name is hongjoong !! art / fashion major, and he.. 

uh..

**giant puppy**

is that all you found out

**ming**

we were studying!! 

the whole point is to like focus nd stuff

**giant puppy**

oh my god

did you at least get his number ??

**ming**

well … no :(

**giant puppy**

oh boy,,, 

**ming**

yunho !!!!! :((

  
  


Mingi (gently) slams his head on the desk once more, letting a mini huff of frustration fall from his lips. On the bright side, now he’s got… 3 slides done, and that’s _not_ including the title!

* * *

The next time they meet isn’t for a little while, considering that Hongjoong’s busy with… something that the omega doesn’t know about, and Mingi is, well, himself. In translation: He spends most of his days doing much of nothing besides either ‘studying’ or binge watching tv, his eyes very rarely seeing the actual reality of the outside world. (with how little he goes out, sometimes Mingi thinks it’s a myth—) 

However, at least once a month, Mingi’s friends make sure to keep their precious omega from going into literal hibernation by hosting a lunch date with their whole friend group. This is why Mingi sits outside of a lovely restaurant with a group of four other loud, much too horny college students. 

“What do you mean you guys haven’t _done it_ yet?” Wooyoung’s voice rings across the entire café, blaring his words out to anyone with working ears. San’s face flushes just slightly as he flicks the omega on his forehead, rolling his eyes. “Jonggie doesn't go here, dumbass, remember? I only see him through a screen most of the time, since we haven’t had any time to visit one another yet.” The beta’s lips jut into a slight pout upon talking about his boyfriend, and the others coo at him in an attempt to comfort the young boy gently. Wooyoung, though, doesn’t exactly get the hint, continuing on with a, “And? You know that Skype sex exists, right?” which simply earns him a slap on the wrist from Yeosang, who warns the boy to behave.

After a while, the group comes to a realization that they’ve been here for over an hour and all they’ve actually ordered is coffees, hot chocolates, some overpriced, sweet concoction of a frappé (Thanks, Wooyoung). The boys decide to go back to Yeosang and Wooyoung’s shared place since they’re the only couple in the group who actually live off campus. Within ten minutes of them being there, the five have arranged themselves into their positions, all on the huge king sized bed that the Woosang couple share. Yeosang sits against the headboard with Wooyoung’s head in his lap as he pets at the younger’s hair gently. San’s sitting criss-cross near the right side of the bed, Yunho doing the same on the left side, and Mingi rests between the two boys with a hand intertwined with Yunho’s and his head on San’s shoulder.

“Yunho, how are you and Seonghwa?” 

The blue haired puppy glances up, smiling widely at the mention of his lovely boyfriend. “Oh, we’re great. He’s working today with his friend, helping with the music for some fashion show, I think? I’m not really sure.” The alpha murmurs, fondly talking of his lover in such a way the rest of the group _aw_ ’s out loud. “Dude, y’all are too cute, my heart,” San pretends to cry with a hand clutching his heart. Yunho giggles before replying. “Speaking of cute,” The alpha begins, squeezing Mingi’s hand, and the omega immediately tenses, looking up at his best friend with worry. “Our Mingi,” Yunho begins, “has a crush.”

“He _what_?! Who? Where? When? Why? What? How?”

Mingi whines at Wooyoung’s words and squirms away from Yunho with a pout. “I strongly dislike you,” He mutters, now fully clinging to San’s side, who just laughs and pats his head gently. “His name’s Hongjoong, he’s a Fashion and Art major.” Yunho explains, and Yeosang’s eyes widen. “A double major? Damn, okay Mingi.” The genuine surprise in his friend’s words urges the omega to squeal, hiding his head in San’s chest and trying not to let the others see his blushing. “I don’t even know him that well, he wouldn’t like me.” The young one mutters, just quiet enough for San to hear.

“I don’t know what you mean, Gi, everyone loves you,” San tries to console the other, still tenderly petting through his hair. “Yeah!” Wooyoung pipes up, “I think that if you tried, you could win ‘World’s Best Omega,’ and that’s coming from me!” Yeosang snorts at the clause towards the end of his boyfriend’s words. “Woo, baby, the fact that it’s coming from you isn’t really relevant—you’re not exactly a good boy, like Mingi,” The smaller male huffs in response, not actually saying anything, which only makes Yeosang roll his eyes gently at his brat while the other boys laugh. 

“Really though,” San continues on after Wooyoung’s mini fit, “You’re really great, Mingi. I’m sure this Hongjoong kid would be interested in you, babe,” The elder of the two speaks, and the redhead simply finds himself groaning in response. “But he’s so successful! He has two whole majors, and I have nothing. I’d have to just mooch off of him all the time,” The sulk within his words seems to stand out immensely to the point where the rest of the group comforts the omega softly. “On the bright side,” Wooyoung pipes up, “If he has two majors, you could just ask him for one!” The other omega jokes, and Mingi can’t help but let out a chuckle, despite his burden.

That night, when Yunho and Mingi head home, the omega’s lips are still curved downward into a frown from the whole Hongjoong situation. As the elder of the two drives, he glances at his friend, who’s almost asleep against the window, and lets out a sigh. “Mingi.” The blueberry haired male calls out, causing the omega to lean away from the window with a small hum. “I have to talk to you about.. something.” The alpha mumbles, and Mingi internally whimpers. He knows what’s coming, but stays silent nonetheless.

Yunho, being the safe guy that he is, pulls over into an abandoned parking lot in order to talk. “Listen, if this is you telling me that you wanna fuck right now, I’m not interested—never was, never will be,” Mingi says casually, a smile across his lips as he tries to lighten the mood. “Never was, hm? 2018 Mingi would care to disagree.” Within moments, the omega is crying out in embarrassment, the events of _that_ night running through his mind. It was prom night, when Mingi and Yunho had gone together as ‘friends’ and accidentally ended up losing their virginity to one another in Yunho’s childhood bedroom. Mingi will never forget the judging look he earned after from the Lightning McQueen poster on the wall. 

“I hate you! Why would you remind me of that image? Dear god..” Mingi curses aloud, his friend simply grinning. “Aw, love, what do you mean? You were so cute, pulling at my hair and begging me for more, whining every time I touched your coc—” The alpha continues teasing, even attempting to pinch the younger’s cheek, instead earning a bitten finger as a result, causing him to yelp. “Jeez,” Yunho groans, “You’re almost as bad as Seonghwa is.” Mingi just flushes even deeper at the thought of his best friend and boyfriend having sex and _Oh my god, I hate my life_ , he can’t help but think.

Things go quiet for a short moment, a comfortable silence, until Yunho pipes up. “Seonghwa wants us to move in together.” He mumbles, and Mingi’s head snaps towards him in an instant. “‘Us’ as in…?” The younger asks, and Yunho slaps his forehead. “Oh, sorry, he meant him and I.” Mingi doesn’t say much in response, simply mumbling an, “Oh.” and that’s it.

“Are you upset?” The blueberry boy inquiries gently, and the omega shakes his head within a few moments. “Not upset, just.. I don’t know. Just don’t wanna be alone, is all,” Mingi says quietly, so quiet and hurt that it made Yunho’s own heart hurt. “Hey, hey, listen to me,” The elder grabs Mingi’s hands and urges the other to look at him, “You won’t be alone, okay? I’m always here for you, alright, sweetheart?” Mingi nods slowly, leaning in to hug his best friend, Yunho’s words echoing in his ear.

_I’m always here._

Mingi hopes that’s true. 

* * *

About two weeks later, Mingi’s still sulking around their dorm, genuinely dejected because his ‘bestie westie’ is leaving him. And Yunho, well… Yunho’s a puppy, meaning that he can’t just sit there and watch his best friend consistently frown and cling to his side without words. Luckily, however, San’s got them covered. You see, San and Wooyoung have known one another since high school, and every year around the same time, they hold a Mario Kart championship. For the first few years, the two boys played alone with one another due to their lack of other close friends, but now that they’ve moved to college and they have a pretty solid friend group, the tournament has become an actual event for the boys.

For some reason, Mingi had woken up strangely excited for the hangout and actually decided to look presentable rather than his usual outfit of the combination involving sweatpants and a basic hoodie of his or Yunho’s. Today, though, despite his sorrows, the redhead manages to step up his game and instead dresses himself in a pair of somewhat-short denim shorts, a black crop top with a white heart in the center, a simple pair of converse and lensless glasses perched upon his nose. Upon looking in the mirror, Mingi rushes back to his room to find his lacey black choker that he quickly places around his neck before heading back to the mirror and grinning. “Perfect.”

When Mingi meets Yunho in his car after rushing down the stairs (and then back up again for his phone), the blue haired beauty gasps and adapts a huge smile to his face. “Gi!” The alpha exclaims, “You look adorable! You’re so cute,” He reaches over to pat the other’s head, but Mingi simply swats his hand away with a huff. “I worked hard on this look, hands off the masterpiece.” The bold reply is enough for Yunho to ignore, still petting the red hair atop his head gently with his soft touch. Then, with Mingi’s pout and all, the boys were off.

When the door to San’s apartment opens, there’s an instant flood of compliments as Mingi steps inside. “How are you so cute? This isn’t fair,” Wooyoung whines, hugging the taller male immediately, squeezing him so hard that the redhead can feel his breathing stop for a moment, it seems. Once Wooyoung does let go, however, the omega takes a deep breath to control himself again. He’s catching up with Yeosang about classes when Yunho approaches him eagerly, a slightly suspicious grin across his lips. “Mingi! Oh, Sang, do you think I could borrow Gi for a moment? There’s someone here that I want him to meet,” Without really waiting for a response, the alpha drags his best friend away and towards the living room area where Seonghwa stands. Said beta is talking to someone a bit smaller than him, and _Oh… Oh my god, that’s—_

“Is that prince Mingi, I see?” Hongjoong calls out, smiling brightly as the omega walks out towards them. He tries to reply but can’t bring himself to do so, instead hiding his face in his hands out of embarrassment of his own interesting conversation topics that he’d just love to forget. “Hi Mingi,” Seonghwa says calmly, and the redhead simply makes a noise of some sort to show that he’s listening. “I think,” Yunho mumbles, pulling on his boyfriend’s arm quite harshly, contrasting with the sweet grin on his face, “we should give them some alone time, don’t you think, Hwa?” The alpha inquiries, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Mingi just groans and begs them to leave, knowing damn well already what Yunho’s trying to do, and the couple leave with a laugh, resulting in a flushed Mingi and a sweet Hongjoong all alone.

“Did I embarrass you, sweetheart? I’m sorry,” The shorter of the two apologizes, to which Mingi immediately feels bad for making the other feel that way. “No, no, don’t apologize.. I usually find some way to make a fool of myself, it’s okay,” The words alone still worry the other male, but when Hongjoong looks up to find the redhead grinning cutely, he can quickly tell that the omega isn’t lying. “Can I ask you something?” Mingi wonders aloud, and the other male can’t help his next response. “You just did,” He replies, a cheeky beam across his lips that makes the omega pout just slightly. “Way to steal my joke, meanie,” The younger mumbles, and Hongjoong just plays along. The elder begins to scratch his forehead and look around, answering with, “I don’t see your name on it, though?” to which Mingi just sticks his tongue out in a playful manner.

Hongjoong prompts the other to ask his question a moment later, and ask he does. “This might sound a bit weird, but why exactly are you here?” Hongjoong gasps, feigning a hurt expression that causes the omega to panic speak. “No! No, I didn’t mean it like that, I just meant that when I told the boys about you they didn’t know who you were and—”

“You talked about me?”

Mingi’s face is brighter than his hair by this point. 

“You’re adorable. I’m Seonghwa’s friend, love. I’m a little surprised Yunho didn’t realize it was me, but that’s alright, I guess.” The omega nods slowly, digesting the information that seems to make sense. After a few seconds, his eyes light up and he seems to make a connection within his head. “Wait. Yunho said that Seonghwa was helping his friend with a fashion show that day, was that…?” He trails off questioningly. Hongjoong chuckles at his enthusiasm and nods at the question. “I mean, I guess so? It wasn’t my show, I just helped out our friend—but Seonghwa and I were both there, so I guess that counts?” Mingi agrees a bit too eagerly (not that Hongjoong minds. At all.), proceeding to refer to himself as a genius, claiming that he is ‘big brained.’

In his attempt to respond, the elder of the two only manages to speak a second of dialogue before Wooyoung’s loud voice cuts him off. “So, who’s ready to play some Mario Kart?” The young one yells in delight, earning a series of whooping from San, who quickly quiets down when he realizes that he’s the only one cheering. “Hongjoong, my dear,” Wooyoung continues, voice softer now as he takes the eldest’s hands in his, “Thank you for joining our group on his honorary occasion.” Hongjoong rolls with it, of course, and nods his head genuinely, “Thank you for inviting me here, I’m absolutely honored.” 

Wooyoung smiles again and lets go of the other’s hands, moving to turn on his game system. As his best friend does that, San projects his voice to explain the game and such. “Listen up! Normally, I wouldn’t explain, but as we have a new guest joining us,” He winks at Hongjoong cutely, “I’d like to make sure that he knows how this works. So! We begin with two games. The first will consist of Hongjoong, Mingi, Wooyoung, and Seonghwa, and the next game will be between myself, Yeosang, and Yunho. The four highest ranks out of both games will then play a game, and the others are eliminated. If there is a tie, the two players will go into a battle mode against one another if there is not room for both of them in the next game. From then on, the four will play in duos until the championship game, and after, we will have a crowned winner of our 2020 Mario Kart Tournament. Sound good?”

Hongjoong’s got a controller in his hand faster than he can realize, and before he knows it, the first round has begun. He’s never been that great at this game in the first place, so his starting position of 5th place doesn’t seem like the worst thing in the world. Everything is going quite calmly before a red shell hits his character, Bowser, and there’s an evil giggle from the back of the room, one that Hongjoong could recognize anywhere. “Song Mingi, you’re a demon,” The male mutters playfully while he watches Mingi’s character, Princess Peach, pass him gracefully on the screen. Said character makes her way all the way to 1st place, in fact, beating out poor Wooyoung who sounds like he’s about to cry as a result. Their positions don’t change too much until about halfway through the third lap, when everything goes wrong.

One blue shell from way behind Hongjoong soars past each of the players, and Mingi, oblivious, continues to focus on his adorable character and moves. Within moments, that whole aura changes, however, when the blue shell actually appears on Mingi’s screen and he starts _whining_ . Now, normally, this is nothing. Hongjoong’s played this game before and heard worse results from blue shells, but this time it’s _Mingi._ And he’s literally whining so much that it sounds like a bit of a moan, and Hongjoong has to hide his controller over his lap and attempt to focus on Bowser not losing in order to keep himself from popping a boner right now. But god, the sound that Mingi makes when he goes back a few places is _heavenly_ despite the circumstances. It’s a mixture between a whimper and a mewl and god, Hongjoong can’t help but imagine hearing that sound under _so_ many other situations. 

Before they know it, though, the match is over, and the final places are… interesting. Wooyoung took Mingi’s lead easily and ended in 1st place; Seonghwa, surprisingly enough, managed to snag 3rd place; Hongjoong himself stayed in 5th and Mingi ended in… 6th place? Holy, the eldest really must’ve zoned out if he didn’t even notice himself passing the omega. There’s a fit being thrown by said omega at the moment as he crosses his arms and pouts harshly in his place. “Not fair! I want a rematch,” Mingi tries, but the other boys genuinely pay no attention to him, taking his controller and beginning the next game on their own. 

“Aw, poor thing,” Hongjoong coos softly, taking a seat next to Mingi on the loveseat, who’s still huffing to himself. “If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t do too great either, angel,” The elder attempts to console the other boy, but the redhead is having none of it. “You still beat me, though. I suck.” He mumbles, scooting away from the other male just slightly. “Mingi, love, you don’t suck,” Hongjoong sighs, continuing, “Baby, c’mere.” The elder pats right next to him, and the redhead continues to pout yet follows the order, just barely touching the other man’s side. “Things happen, okay? But you don’t suck, sweetheart. Plus, I don’t know if it helps, but,” Hongjoong gets quieter as he speaks, moving to whisper into Mingi’s ear, “if it’s any consolation, you’d most definitely win if it were a competition about being cute,” 

The redhead gasps and looks around before pointing to himself in surprise. “Me? Really?” He questions aloud, and Hongjoong nods with a small smile. “You.. think I’m cute?” Mingi asks in a tiny voice, and God, the other thinks that his heart is gonna burst soon. “I think you’re absolutely adorable, angel,” Mingi giggles at the petname, and it truly is a sight to see these two together. As the next match ends, it turns out that Yunho and Seonghwa both tied for 3rd, ironically enough, so those two have to go against one another now. Hongjoong begins to sense that this may take a while, so he offers to go along with San and get everyone drinks. Mingi disagrees, whining softly when Hongjoong attempts to stand. The elder just assures him that he’ll be right back in a moment, petting the younger’s hair until he calms down before moving to meet San in the kitchen. 

“You’re really good with him, you know,” San murmurs as Hongjoong walks in, pouring a few drinks into red plastic cups. The older man makes a sound of confusion, to which San turns to him now. “Mingi, I mean. You treat him well,” The beta says softly, and Hongjoong really can’t help but blush. “Oh. Yeah, he’s adorable. I can’t help it, really,” San giggles at that, stuttering a little in his pouring, but not enough to make any messes. “I get that. Mingi’s always been cute, I’ve thought, especially after finding out that he’s an omega.” Hongjoong is caught off guard at that, sputtering slightly, and San raises his eyebrows. “You didn’t know that?”

The elder of the two flushes, scratching the back of his neck. “I mean.. no? I guess it makes sense now, he just, he looks so—” San interrupts, “He looks like an alpha, doesn't he?” The other nods softly, feeling embarrassed at how easily he was caught. “Yeah, don’t worry, most of us thought the same at first,” _Well. That’s a relief._ “Once you actually interact with him, though, it starts to make a lot more sense, y’know?” Hongjoong hums in agreement. “Honestly though. When I first met him, I was a little nervous, but after about two minutes around him, I realized that he’s nothing but a gigantic baby, really.” San grins. “Seriously!” He exclaims, “You should see how he acts around Yunho, it’s so cute,” Despite knowing that the blue haired male is definitely taken, Hongjoong can’t help but notice the way his stomach turns at the thought of Mingi with another alpha. Alas, though, he says nothing.

Moments later, San and Hongjoong are passing out drinks in the living room to everyone. Mingi literally squeals when he gets his, and the omega isn’t sure if it’s because of the alcohol or because of Hongjoong himself. The two boys sit next to each other in silence, sipping their drinks in completely different fashions. Hongjoong seems to be nursing his cup gently, not in any rush. Mingi, however, takes a bit of a different approach as he gulps down his drink within just a few moments, quickly getting up for a refill and returning after seconds with another drink. When the younger finishes his second cup, the smaller male warns him not to get more, suggesting that he may get sick if he does so. Mingi considers his words and quickly agrees, sitting in silence for a few more moments.

After some time, it seems like the omega gets bored, so he begins to adjust himself until he’s almost curled into Hongjoong’s side, head resting on his shoulder as his hands start to play with the elder’s fingers absentmindedly. The smaller of the two smiles in a gentle manner, finally speaking up after a while. “Hm, Mingi?” The omega makes a sound to show he’s listening, and Hongjoong continues. “Princess Peach, huh? Can I ask why you chose her exactly, bub?” Mingi thinks for a moment before he replies. “Dunno. She’s cute and really pretty, I guess, I just like her. I like princesses. Why, Joongie?” _Joongie? Is he trying to kill me?!_ “Oh, really? Because I was just thinking..” Hongjoong recollects himself, leaning down into the redhead’s ear now, “She reminds me of you a lot.” 

Mingi shivers at the other’s voice so close to him. “Wh–What do you mean, Joongie?” The omega asks, voice tiny and quiet. “Well, I know you say you’re a prince, darling, but I’m starting to think that’s not exactly true,” The tone of Hongjoong’s voice genuinely makes Mingi pause, his breath hitching as he fails to reply to the elder. “Am I right? You’re not a prince, baby—you’d rather be a princess, wouldn’t you?” At this point, the poor omega is gone. So far gone, in fact, that he literally begins to purr at the elder’s words, snuggling closer to him. At this point, the alcohol begins to set in and Mingi becomes a bit tipsy, causing him to nod in agreement, still purring as he now curls himself fully into the other male’s side. 

With their position, the redhead omega has head so close to Hongjoong’s chest that the moment the elder breathes in deeply, his caramel scent fills the older male’s nose and he beams. “You smell so sweet, so lovely, princess,” The elder mumbles, and Mingi flushes severely. He squeaks out a thank you, and Hongjoong simply plays with his hair as a result, shushing him gently. “Do… do you have an alpha?” Mingi asks quietly, looking up at the elder man with wide eyes, lips jutted out just a bit, almost in a pout. The other chuckles at the question and it’s a heavenly sound, in the redhead’s opinion. He has no time to express such thoughts aloud, however, because Hongjoong’s replying right then. “Sweetheart, _I’m_ an alpha,” He informs the other gently, and Mingi thinks he may just black out right then. 

Before either of them know it, the hangout has come to an end, and everyone’s picking up the trash from their food and so on. They each congratulate Wooyoung on winning the tournament—even Mingi does so, encouraged by the way Hongjoong even calls him a good boy for doing such a simple task. They’re all talking, and Hongjoong is just about out the door before Yunho taps his arm. “Um, Hongjoong?” The smaller alpha turns around, eyes nearly bulging out of his head at the sight before him, watching as Seonghwa clings to Yunho, pressing kisses and biting up and down his neck, completely uncaring of the situation. “We’re, um, a bit occupied right now,” Yunho mumbles, trying to get his horny boyfriend to calm down for just a few minutes. “Would you mind taking Mingi home for me? It’d mean the world.” Hongjoong agrees, of course, why wouldn’t he? And with that, the two are off, and the small alpha silently prays for Seonghwa’s wellbeing, seeing as though he could smell Yunho’s arousal from where he was standing. 

“Mingi, baby, wake up, please?” San attempts to wake up the omega who’s nearly fallen asleep on his couch. As Hongjoong walks back into the house, the two males make eye contact, and the beta silently begs for help with his eyes. “Sweetheart, it’s time to go home now, okay?” The alpha tries, but Mingi doesn’t budge, instead fluttering his eyes further closed and mumbling about not wanting to go. “Mingi.” Hongjoong begins sternly, kneeling down to the redhead’s level. Said omega is wide awake now, worried that he may have upset the other male, but the soft expression on the alpha’s face says otherwise. “Be a good boy for me, okay? We’ve gotta get you home now, angel,” Hongjoong speaks in a tender manner, and it’s enough to earn a sleepy nod from Mingi, who reaches out his arms and hands, a quiet, “Uppies?” coming from his lips.

About a minute later, with the help of San, Mingi’s safely secure in the passenger seat and Hongjoong’s thanking the beta for inviting him and helping out. “Oh, don’t thank me! It’s nothing, really,” He smiles before leaning down to the window, patting Mingi’s head gently. “Bye, Mingi, get home safe, okay?” The redhead simply nods tiredly, eyes still closed as if he’s too sleepy to attempt to keep them open. “Bye, Hongjoong,” San smiles, and the alpha gives a small wave before putting his car into drive and heading away. 

“Here, love, drink this: it’ll sober you up, darling.” The elder offers Mingi a bottle of water, and surprisingly enough, the omega takes it into his hands. Finally, his eyes have opened, and he takes mini sips of the water bottle every few moments, his drunkenness slowly fading away. The two ride in total silence, it seems, no sound besides the gentle music that comes from the radio in Hongjoong’s car, the channel on a random American radio station. It’s a song by Post Malone, Mingi thinks he’s heard it a few times before, it may or may not be on his personal playlist. Things are calm and refreshing until all of a sudden, Mingi’s looking down at his knee and _oh, that’s Hongjoong’s hand._

_Oh boy. This will be a long car ride._

Hongjoong’s attempt to get Mingi into his dorm room works a lot more smoothly than his trip out of San’s place had been. The redhead isn’t stumbling into his room, at least, which is a good thing. Hongjoong begins to turn to head out of his door when Mingi calls out. “Joongie~” He whines cutely, and the alpha turns back, asking what the younger needs. “I don’t,” a hiccup, “I don’t have your number, hyung,” The term makes Hongjoong smile, so genuinely whipped for the younger. “Give me your phone, sweetheart.” Mingi follows the instruction, and a few moments later, it’s handed back to him, Hongjoong’s contact entered in. “Thank you, Joongie,” The younger mumbles, texting on the device immediately, hearing the elder’s ringtone.

**ming**

bye byebhyung

  
  


Hongjoong smiles fondly, pressing a kiss to the young one’s forehead before heading out the door. He’s only a few steps down the hall when he hears Mingi yell out a small, “Don’t leave me on read!” To which the male rolls his eyes, pulling out his phone to reply. 

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

goodbye, my princess :)

  
  


The alpha can hear a “Thank you!” yelled out as he continues down the hall, smiling wider than he ever had before.

For a few moments, Mingi almost falls back asleep, mind dreaming of how warm he’d felt curled into Hongjoong’s side. The omega shifts for a moment and suddenly sits up, realizing how uncomfortable his outfit would be to try and sleep in, quickly heading to the bathroom to shower and get himself ready for bed. Sitting down on the floor for some reason, back against the sink cabinet, Mingi can hear Hongjoong’s voice echoing in his head, listening to the way the word princess just rolls off of his tongue so sweetly. One moment, the redhead’s all soft and smiley, and the next, he comes to realize that he’s leaking slick and now he’s a _bit_ busy with his hands.

The hand around his cock tugs harshly in a quick manner, his other hand providing three fingers of his for the omega to suck on as he gets off. He thinks of Hongjoong, how the alpha whispered into his ear about how good he smelled and how he was adorable. Mingi whines aloud, fingers falling from his mouth for a moment as he whimpers. He imagines Hongjoong in his head, playing with him just like he is now, praising him for being so good, his good princess. Mingi can’t help but wail, “Yes, yes, yes I’m your princess—All yours, just yours, please,” The omega calls out, immediately stuffing his fingers back into his mouth, drooling all over the digits as he pictures them as the alpha’s. Mingi comes a few moments later, whining aloud as he quickly becomes overly sensitive while he touches himself. 

The omega recollects himself after some time, washing his hands and deciding that he’ll shower tomorrow, that sleep is much more important right now since his eyes are barely open. As Mingi exits the bathroom, his eyes fall upon a bored Yeosang on his bed, scrolling through his phone before he realizes that the omega is out. “What the hell? Why are you here? Oh my god, did you hear—?” Mingi starts to panic, but Yeosang shushes him quickly. “Calm down. Yunho sent me over to make sure you’re okay since he’s too busy ruining his boyfriend to do so. And I only heard you come, don’t worry,” Mingi lets out a tiny sigh of relief, hoping that the other doesn’t know who that was about. Yeosang’s next words prove that to be wrong, however. “So, Hongjoong’s got you that bad, huh?” 

Mingi just groans in response, once again hiding his head in his hands.

* * *

The next month or so flashes by in an instant, it seems. Hongjoong and Mingi have become a lot closer since that night, hanging out a few times a week whenever they’re both free. Neither boy even realizes how much they’re together, despite how often it is. Mingi doesn’t mind considering that he rarely sees Yunho nowadays anyway, since he’s always with his boyfriend, and Hongjoong apparently lives alone, so he’s usually quite lonely anyway.

When they can’t hang out, though, the two boys have facetime study sessions where they, nine times out of ten, get severely distracted and instead find themselves talking about something unrelated, like cats or some tv series that they both enjoy. To an outsider, these two just seem like good friends at first. And while, yes, they sort of are now, Mingi can’t lie about how his heart speeds up every time a petname falls from the alpha’s lips—and Hongjoong doesn’t know how many times he’s thought he might combust from how absolutely adorable the other male is.

Maybe their relationship is a bit gay. _Just_ a little. (Read: A whole damn lot) Needless to say, both Mingi and Hongjoong may or may not have crushes on one another, and let’s just say that Mingi can quite literally feel his heart stop each time a notification from the alpha shows up on his phone screen.

  
  


**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

hi baby :) i know this is probably a really dumb request but please tell me you’re coming tonight?

**ming**

of course i am hyung! 

why wouldn’t i be there to support my most favorite artist :(

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

you’re not exactly an art fan mingi

**ming**

yes i am! you know nothing ab me >:((

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

oh rly? 

name one of your favorite works. by anyone

**ming**

…

all of them 

by everyone

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

pretty wide range there, bud

**ming**

BuD

fine

i like starry night

by andy warhol 🤩

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

o?

i thought you’d like the mona lisa 

**ming**

nahhh

leonardo dicaprio is overrated to me tbh

his art isn’t that good idk :/

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

you’re such a duMbass

**ming**

excuse you

i’m ***your duMbass 🥰

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

oh i’m sorry do i know you? 

i don’t think we know one another

**ming**

aw damn would you look at that

turns out i have to take my fish on a run tonight :( guess i can’t come to that art show

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

nO WAIT I TAKE IT BACK

MINGI I LOVE YOUUUUU

  
  


The next few moments between the two boys consist of them going back and forth in playing dumb before eventually Hongjoong has to leave to set up his area before the show. It seems as if Mingi can’t stop laughing this whole time, seeing as though he’s still trying to catch his breath when Yeosang arrives at his and Yunho’s shared place, the smaller of the two raising an eyebrow at the behavior. “Did you, like, snort crack before I got here? You’re never this giggly,” Yeosang mutters as he sets his two bags down: one for makeup, the other belonging to his outfit options for the omega. 

Mingi just flushes and ignores the question, instead making an effort to open one of the bags first. Yeosang, however, slaps his wrist away promptly and pushes the omega away. “Hands to yourself, Gi.” The beta warns, and Mingi nods immediately, being the good boy that he is. “Now,” Yeosang begins, petting the redhead’s locks gently, “Would you rather begin with hair and makeup or your outfit, sweetheart?” He continues, gesturing to each of the bags individually. Mingi hums for a moment, genuinely considering it. The omega doesn’t wear makeup often, so he’s much more worried about that, hence why the male points to the clothing bag with a small grin across his features.

Minutes later, Mingi exits his bathroom in a an outfit that’s much too tight and a facial expression that shows how he is not having it right now. “Yeosang,” The redhead starts, tone low and warning, “I’m not wearing a dress to this dinner,” The beta just smirks as he replies, “Technically, it would be to a show and then dinner, silly!” The forced enthusiasm in his voice is clear, and Mingi could absolutely care less. “No dresses. Not negotiable.” With a sigh, Yeosang reluctantly agrees, continuing to voice his displeasure even whilst Mingi tries on the next outfit he planned. “Eh, I guess it’s fine. I’ll just give the dress to Woo, since it’s quite small on you,” He finally mumbles, and suddenly the beta starts to daydream a bit. “God, he’d look so pretty in that.. it’d fit him so well, curves and al—Mingi! How long have you been standing there for?”

The redhead just giggles, “Long enough to hear you thirsting over Woo. But c’mon, focus on me now—do you like it?” The outfit consists of a satin material shirt in a baby pink color and a pair of simple black dress pants, the long sleeved material tucked into his bottoms in a way that’s not too tight nor too loose either. Yeosang nods, “It looks lovely on you, bub. Do _you_ like it, though?” He questions, and now, Mingi turns to the mirror along his bathroom door and hums. He briefly checks himself out (in a non horny way) and can’t help but smile just a bit. Usually, Mingi’s quite uncomfortable with his body type, despite what many people think. And in this shirt and these pants, his tiny waist is absolutely covered so that it’s almost entirely unnoticeable, which is nice since that’s one of his biggest insecurities body-wise. After a few moments, the omega turns back around and simply nods in response to his friend’s question.

Yeosang summons the younger over towards him as he shuffles through his bag before he pulls out a pair of black, closed wedges that seem to fit the redhead’s feet great once he tries them on. The beta stares at his taller friend for just a few seconds before he makes a face of realization, looking through the bag once more as he pulls out a beautiful choker. The accessory is made up of four rows of diamond shapes, and it doesn’t seem to be very loose, which becomes clear as Mingi tries it on. The choker hugs his neck beautifully, the diamonds gleaming in the light and making everything even more beautiful.

Makeup wise, Yeosang goes for a very natural look, knowing that the omega isn’t a very big fan of things like foundation and such as he feels uncomfortable wearing them on any occasion. The look isn’t all that noticeable, as the beta applies a very thin line of soft pink eyeliner below and above both of Mingi’s eyes. He then applies a bit of glitter around, the amount lessening the further that he moves away from the actual eyes. A few touch ups here and there, and then Yeosang’s done, handing the redhead a personal mirror as he checks out his look. For a moment, the beta thinks that he can see tears well up in the younger’s eyes, to which he tuts immediately. “Ah, ah, no crying, darling. You look so pretty, we don’t wanna mess up your makeup, do we, sweetheart?” Yeosang asks, holding his friend’s face in his hands. Mingi shakes his head in agreement, and the other male just smiles, booping his nose cutely resulting in an adorable giggle from his omega friend.

The next hour goes by in an instant, it seems. When Yunho picks up Seonghwa, the elder male can’t stop complimenting the omega and his look and just everything, and it makes Mingi flush as he squeaks out a few thanks. The real thing is when they first see Hongjoong, and the alpha not only smells outstanding, but he also can’t keep his eyes off of Mingi, who’s about to explode from distress. When they do get there, however, Hongjoong secretly slips his hand into Mingi’s while they walk, hand tightening around the other’s each time someone else checks out the omega who’s absolutely oblivious to what’s going on. For now, though, everything is calm.

When the four go to dinner, however, that tranquility quickly heads out the door.

“So, Yunho, what are you studying?” Hongjoong begins a conversation with the other alpha just after they’ve all ordered their food. “Oh, like my major?” Yunho asks in confusion, to which his boyfriend assures him that’s what the other male was asking. “It’s, uh, not common, but I major in Animal Grooming, so,” Hongjoong hums, continuing to ask if he’s looking into careers yet or simply worrying about his studies for now. “I’m kinda doing both? But mostly the studies. I plan to start sending applications for internships soon, though, to get a head start for these things.” The other alpha just nods, deciding not to reply to that, seeing as though Yunho’s answers were pretty good on their own.

A few minutes later, their waiter arrives with their food and the four males instantly dig in, not thinking twice. It doesn’t take very long before Mingi ends up dropping his fork under their table, and that’s when things begin to go bad. As Hongjoong and Seonghwa are telling the story of how they met to Yunho, the only omega at the table is leaning down to the ground as he attempts to get his utensil back. Mingi presses a hand onto Hongjoong’s thigh as he goes down, and the alpha just eyes him suspiciously for a moment before returning to the conversation. As Mingi leans more and reaches even further to attempt to get his fork, his hand continues to slide up the other male’s thigh without him noticing. He’s just there when suddenly the omega’s palm is now resting against a slight bulge, and with a bright red face, Mingi sits right back up, fork in one hand whilst his other rests in his lap now where it can do no further trouble.

Luckily, Mingi manages to contain himself and his clumsy touches for a while, refraining from looking at Hongjoong at all because of how genuinely nervous he is. The alpha notices this, and when he offers to join Mingi in going to get ice cream, he makes sure to address the issue without too much talking to make either of them embarrassed. “Baby, you don’t have to be so nervous around me, okay? Hyung’s not mad at you, angel, I promise,” He consoles the younger boy, who’s lips jut out slightly as he nods, looking much too precious for anything in this world. It’s crazy how that seems to change in just seconds.

Mingi is officially deemed the clumsiest person alive when he manages to drop an oreo from the toppings bar on the ground after he only grabbed it for a second. Of course, he’ll pick it up, right? Obviously he’ll do so, that’s just good etiquette. What _isn’t_ exactly good, however, is Mingi bending completely in half towards the floor right before Hongjoong. And to make it even worse? He’s got his ass nearly completely flushed against the alpha’s front without even realizing. In the short moment that they're in this position, Hongjoong has to control himself from grabbing the redhead’s hips and likely getting arrested for public indecency because of what he’d like to do to the omega right now. 

Things only seem to get worse from there. When Mingi’s finishes his ice cream, he turns to the male beside him, and the sight is.. truly interesting. For one, there’s vanilla ice cream residue all over his lips, and along with the white liquid all over his mouth, the omega’s lips are swollen from the freezing dessert. His eyes go wide as he speaks to Hongjoong, “Hyung, I made a mess,” Mingi murmurs, and anyone can hear the frown on his lips, and from across the table, Seonghwa and Yunho share a look, nervous for what may come next. But, the alpha keeps himself composed on the outside, simply grabbing a napkin and wiping his baby’s mouth off, urging the other boy to smile widely and thank Hongjoong excitedly, entirely unaware of the situation that’s going on right now.

Luckily, when they all pile into Yunho’s car to go home, Hongjoong’s due to be dropped off first, which the alpha is thankful for. Mingi, however, feels a bit differently, knowing that he’s gonna miss the older boy as soon as he gets home. As a result, the omega spends the car ride clinging to the other male’s side, interlocking their arms and holding hands with the other. For a while, Hongjoong doesn’t do anything, just lets it happen, and there’s a brief moment where Mingi starts to believe that the alpha’s upset at him. However, he doesn’t get enough time to check if that’s true or not, because suddenly they’re at his house and elder male is walking through his front door, Mingi watching him go with sad eyes. A few minutes later, the omega urges himself to text Hongjoong, just to make sure that everything is still okay between the two males.

  
  


**ming**

hi hyung :( 

i’m really sorry if i annoyed you tonight, i didn’t mean to 🥺 

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

nonovbabu youre fjne i seaer

**ming**

okay…

are you alright?

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

jusr uh 

a bit busy rn us all

**ming**

oh okay.. i can go now! 

i’ll stop bothering you so you can go do whatever you’re doing if you want, hyung :)

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

no

stay

**ming**

oh 

okay :)

btw, hyung?

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

yes bsby?

**ming**

you looked really pretty tonight!

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

js rhat so darlinf?

**ming**

uh huh 🥺

hyung’s makeup was really good too !!

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

oh baby

ypu lokkwd lovely tonibnt princess

**ming**

really?

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

mmm of couree angel

suxh a prwttybboy for alpha

**ming**

..?

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

[ 1 audio message attached ]

fuck that waant 

wasnt supposef tk send

**ming**

i’m gonna call you hyung

‘m worried :(

  
  


The way Hongjoong instantly answers the phone is concerning to Mingi, considering the fact that he’d just been told that the elder was a bit busy yet he managed to pick up a phone call in just three seconds. However, what the omega hears as the call begins is enough to distract him. He’s not sure exactly _what_ he hears, just that he can distinguish some wet sounds coming through the phone, that simply scare him more. “Hyung?! Are you okay?” Mingi whisper yells, causing Yunho to raise an eyebrow at him through his mirror, to which the younger looks away and doesn’t reply. Through the phone, Hongjoong’s breathing heavily, but he attempts to reassure the omega that everything’s okay. “Just, keep, talking to me, please — just wanna hear your voice, baby,” 

Mingi’s confused, but he complies nonetheless, going on to talk about his day instead, taking note of the way the wet noises begin to increase in speed, but says nothing about it. As he’s recalling the events with Yeosang earlier, Hongjoong suddenly stops him. “Wait, wait. You,” A heavy breath, and the wet noises pause, “You were gonna wear a dress tonight?” The alpha asks, voice deeper than usual in a way that makes Mingi’s heart stop. “Oh, uh, yeah. I didn’t wanna wear it because it made my waist look tiny, which isn’t exactly bad but—” He’s cut off once again by the elder. “That’s not bad at all, princess. I’m sure you looked so pretty, angel, fuck,” He continues, “I’ll call you back, alright?” The alpha barely provides a warning before he ends the call, and Mingi swears he may have heard the wet noises speed up as well as a bit of a moan before their call ended, but again, he doesn’t question anything.

Later on, when Seonghwa had just gotten home and Mingi jumped into the front seat of Yunho’s car, the blue haired male looks at him with his eyebrow raised, not yet driving the car out of worry. “What happened with Hongjoong? Is everything alright?” The alpha wonders aloud, and Mingi just nods eagerly, his big smile fading into a gentle frown as he responds. “I think so? I tried texting him to make sure everything was alright with us, and he was texting weird.. he kept making typos, and Joongie almost never makes typos! So I called him to make sure that everything was alright.” The redhead explains, “But when we were calling, I kept hearing these wet sounds..? He says he was just painting now, but it almost sounded like he was, I don’t know, crying? I don’t want him to cry, Yunnie, I didn’t mean to make him cry!” 

The omega’s eyes are just a bit watery now, and Yunho remembers how the younger had a few drinks, hence why he’s a bit more sensitive than usual right now. The alpha breathes in deeply, placing a hand on Mingi’s shoulder before he replies. “I hate to be the one to break this to you, love, but I’m pretty sure that Joong may have been getting off while talking to you.” Yunho explains, and the redhead’s face scrunches up as the parts in his brain attempt to make sense of the situation. “Wait.. why though? Did something happen?” He wonders cluelessly, and Yunho only now starts driving, pulling his hand away from the younger but not halting their conversation.

“What do you mean, baby? Even I could see what you were doing to him,” Yunho questions, and the precious expression across the younger male’s features is what causes him to really get confused. “Wait, you weren’t doing that on purpose?” The omega just tilts his head to the side in response, and Yunho face palms. “You were teasing him so much, bub, I thought he might lose it. Couldn’t you tell how aroused he smelled?” Mingi looks down as he begins to connect the dots slowly but surely. “I thought his scent was changing because he liked the food so much..” The redhead mumbles, feeling just a bit dumb now as the blue haired alpha simply pats his knee consolingly. “Aw, baby, it’s alright! Don’t look so down, please?” Yunho begs a bit, pinching Mingi’s cheek as he tilts the younger’s head to look at him. The redhead just sighs in response, offering a half smile as he turns back around to look out the window and think about tonight.

One moment, Mingi’s in his best friend’s car on their way home, glancing out the passenger window as he allows his mind to wander into fantasies about the alpha that’s driving him crazy — the next moment, Mingi’s looking through his bathroom cabinets for a skincare products that he likes to use during his showers. Upon his search, he comes across an unopened box of what seems to be a sex toy of some sort. Curious, Mingi pulls out the toy, eyeing the transparent pink dildo curiously. He can’t help but wonder _why_ this is here, because he’s the only one in this dorm who enjoys being fucked during sex. For some reason, his Hongjoong clouded brain deems this reasonable to ‘test out’ the toy during his shower, and suddenly, the skincare product is long forgotten and the redhead’s got a new quest now.

Mingi doesn’t know how long exactly he spends in the shower, and it’s not like he really seems to care about such a thing anyway. At first, the omega’s only partially hard, only a small amount of slick on his thighs due to the fact that he only recently came to terms with the alpha’s.. feelings about him. After a few minutes of daydreams — including said alpha pinning him down and kissing him until he can’t breathe and he can’t help but buck his hips up into the elder eagerly — Mingi finds himself literally dripping, and at this point, the dildo’s still sitting there, glimmering in the shitty overhead lighting of their dorm bathroom, and it’s not even a question of what happens next.

The omega tries not to make too much noise in his sexcapade, knowing that his roommate is on the other side of the wall trying to have a peaceful night, but god, Mingi can’t help but admit that turns him on a bit more. He dreams of Hongjoong in their shower with him, impaling the redhead onto his cock harshly, one hand wrapped around Mingi’s throat to prevent noises from leaving his mouth, the other hand providing an occasional slap on one of the omega’s ass cheeks, grinning at the way it makes his baby whine. 

The toy is suctioned to the shower wall, of course, because there’s no way in hell that Mingi would ever be able to fuck himself down onto anything with how absolutely weak his knees already feel. He does, however, back his hips into the toy, skin slapping against the wall and the sound makes him almost cry out, holding in his noises while he thinks more of the alpha. The toy fills him so well, but Mingi can’t help but imagine what it’d be like with the real thing, having Hongjoong hold him down and drill his cock into the younger boy’s hole, eventually fucking his knot in and filling the omega up with all of his come. 

Mingi doesn’t know how many times he comes, either.

What he does know, however, is that when he exits the bathroom finally with just a towel wrapped around his hips, his fingers are pruning up from how long he’d spent under the hot water. Yunho simply smirks when he walks out, but the omega doesn't even have the energy to blush at this point, simply scoffing at his friend before heading to his side of the room to change in peace. “By the way,” Mingi pipes up as he pulls a white tee over his head, “Why exactly was there a dildo in our bathroom cabinet? You have something you wanna tell me, Yunnie~?” The omega teases, and sadly, his alpha roommate is having none of it, really.

“It’s supposed to be a gift for Hwa, dummy, it’s not mine.” Mingi didn’t think that he could get redder than he did in this moment, barely able to chirp out a reply, “A g–gift?” The younger inquiries, voice high pitched and small, and Yunho nods, now becoming curious of the other male. “Your voice is high—what did you do, Gi?” Suddenly, the alpha starts to connect the dots in an instant, and he instantly runs to the bathroom and nearly screams, “Mingi! What the fuck, why did you use my boyfriend’s dildo?!” The omega panics at the yelling and does his best to respond. “I didn’t — I didn’t know it was his! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry…” He tries not to look up, now feeling ashamed of his own actions.

Yunho’s finger is under his chin a few moments later as he lifts his head, and the gesture reminds me of the first time that he and Hongjoong met. “Hey, baby, it’s alright, it happens. I’m not mad, okay?” The blue haired boy murmurs, a tender smile across his lips as he stares at the omega before him. Mingi nods hesitantly, eyes wide and all as he stops looking down now after feeling a bit better about the situation. “You do have to buy him a new one, though. I was supposed to give him that, like, Friday, so you have until then, alright?” Obediently, Mingi nods and decides that he’ll head to bed just a bit early today, already tired out by his ‘previous activities.’

Before sleeping, though, the younger realizes that his phone is still on his and Hongjoong’s text conversation and suddenly he realizes that he never actually listened to the audio message that Hongjoong had sent him. After a very short period of consideration, Mingi’s up out of bed once more as he heads across the room to grab his airpods off of their coffee table. Yunho makes a comment about porn as he walks by, to which the omega just rolls his eyes and ignores the male as he connects the headphones and hesitantly presses the play button on the audio message. At first, he doesn’t hear anything, and he thinks his phone is malfunctioning. When a raspy voice comes through his ears, though, he stops in his place and just listens. Hongjoong’s moaning, voice deeper than usual as the wet sounds from earlier return, and suddenly they begin to make sense as Mingi thinks more.

The thinking comes to a halt, however, when Hongjoong suddenly groans out a, “Fuck, princess,” and growls almost, and suddenly Mingi considers going back to the dildo for just one more round in the shower.

  
  


Hongjoong doesn’t text Mingi again until the next day, and when he does, it’s at the worst moment possible, really.

  
  


**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

i’m uh, really sorry about last night

i was actually planning on inviting you over today, but i understand if you don’t want to after everything from yesterday :(

**ming**

hyung!! you’re fine 

it happens, idm hehe

of course i’d like to come over :)

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

  1. um, okay :)



i can pick you up, if you’d like?

**ming**

sure?

but i’m out rn, had to buy smth for yunho

  
  


_Sure_. That’s one way to phrase it.

  
  


**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

that’s fine! just text me your location and i’ll come get you :)

  
  


Mingi now stands on the corner of some random street, nervously fiddling with the bags in his hands as he waits there. The omega had just headed to the sex shop closest to his campus (which was surprisingly nearer than he thought) in order to… repay Yunho, per say. And, well, it’d be a shame if he had gone to a nsfw store for the first time and _not_ gotten anything for himself, right? Yeah, that’s what Mingi tells himself. One of his bags is dedicated to Yunho’s — well, _Seonghwa’s_ — toy, and the other has a few of his own.. things. He’s way too embarrassed to even think about using all of them, but there’s a controlled vibrator kit, a pair of black, fluffy handcuffs, and of course, a ball gag, because, well, why not, right?

Well, considering that his literal crush is about to pick him up and likely ask about what he’s just bought, Mingi’s starting to regret his decision a little bit. He genuinely considers going back to the store and returning everything, instead ordering the toys online to avoid the embarrassment he’s about to face. The universe seemingly has different ideas, however, as Hongjoong’s car comes into view, and Mingi’s sanity walks right out the door. When the redhead gets into the car, and carefully makes sure not to let go of his bags, as well as desperately trying to cover the sex shop’s logo upon said bags. Hongjoong raises an eyebrow at his behavior, but keeps quiet nonetheless.

“Are you alright? You seem.. off,” The alpha eventually points out, and Mingi desperately tries to ignore the way his cheeks flush at the genuine concern of the other. “I’m, um, fine! Just tired is all.. yeah. Tired.” He responds, as if trying to convince himself of whatever excuse he just made up. “Oh, okay,” Hongjoong still seems suspicious, but he decides not to press into the younger, instead changing the topic. “What’d you buy? Anything interesting?” The younger of the two freezes in his place, mind going blank during his attempt to come up with an excuse. “Just stuff. Nothing important. Yeah.” Mingi mumbles, trying not to seem too awkward, which he clearly fails at.

They don’t talk for the rest of the car ride, and when they finally arrive at the elder’s place, the redhead genuinely believes that he’s made it out alive. Little does he know, only _now_ are things gonna get interesting. Mingi exits out of the passenger side calmly, closing his door gently with one hand and his bags occupying the other. He attempts to walk like a normal human, but of course, that’s not possible for the omega to do, clearly, as he trips over his own foot and drops his bags to the ground. Hongjoong hears the impact and rushes over, to which Mingi quickly tries to grab his things before the other can. He gets to the bag of his own things, but when he reaches out for Seonghwa’s gift, he can’t find it, because now it’s in a certain alpha’s hands. 

“Here you—” Hongjoong’s just trying to be a nice person and hand the bag back, when suddenly the thin plastic rips, and the boxed toy falls out with a _thump_ onto the ground. The alpha’s mouth forms into an ‘O’ shape, and Mingi squeezes his eyes closed as he heats up all over, horribly embarrassed over the whole situation. Hongjoong doesn’t when get to ask why because the younger is instantly beginning to ramble. “So Yunho bought Seonghwa a dildo and last night I just got really horny and I saw this sealed box and I decided to use it but in my defense, I did _not_ know it was a present for your friend and then Yunho found out and then now he’s making me buy a new one and I did because I’m a great friend and um, yeah.”

“And you say _I_ ramble a lot?” Is all Hongjoong responds with, his right eyebrow raised as he holds back his smirk. Mingi whines at his words, hiding his face in his hands as he desperately wishes this situation would just be over already. “Aw,” The alpha mumbles, tenderly petting the redhead’s cheek, then proceeding to lay a hand on his shoulder. “Well? Was it worth it?” Mingi chokes at that. “The toy, I mean. Was it worth it for all of this?” Hongjoong wonders shamelessly, his embarrassment for last night becoming nonexistent at this point. Mingi is quiet for a moment, and then he mutters a small, “Yes,” through his hands as the alpha just chuckles. “Well, you can have this back now,” Said alpha smiles, holding out the box to the younger. The redhead peels his hands away from his face, stuffing the box in his own bag and closing that instantly out of worry.

“Let me guess,” Hongjoong begins whilst he starts to walk to his front door. “The other bag is your replacement for Wooyoung’s sex toys?” Mingi slaps the smaller male’s arm promptly, a pout spread across his lips as he frowns. “First of all, shut up, _please_.” Hongjoong just smiles, “Only since you asked nicely, darling,” The redhead shivers just slightly, but continues his thought before he embarrasses himself even more. “Second, that wouldn’t work, Yeosang doesn’t let Wooyoung have toys anyway, so.” Hongjoong hums at that, yet doesn’t reply for a few moments, instead focusing on unlocking his front door.

As they walk inside, the alpha responds then, “I think I’d let my omega have toys, it doesn’t bother me.” Mingi doesn’t even notice how genuinely sexual his words sounded, continuing to expose his friends. “I think Yeosang just doesn’t like to come home to Woo all fucked out on their couch, y’know? Especially since he’s so messy.” The redhead shares, and Hongjoong hums once again, replying quicker this time. “I don’t know. I think I’d like to see that after a long day of work, really. I mean, I’d already plan on ruining my baby anyway, so why not let them have some fun beforehand, right?” Mingi gulps. “Right.” He murmurs, voice small now.

“Anyways, enough of that,” Hongjoong begins, and the omega internally thanks him for it. “Would you like a tour, angel?” The elder inquiries, and Mingi can’t help the way he nods obediently in an instant. Being good really _is_ in his blood, it seems. 

After a bit of time, they’ve toured a majority of Hongjoong’s apartment, and the redhead can’t help but ask a question relating to his home. “So, just curious, but why do you have such a big place if you’re the only one who lives here?” The younger inquiries, and the alpha just grins as they stop at a door near the middle of the hallway. “This here, is exactly why,” Hongjoong says with a small smile as he opens the door to a room — wait, no, a closet? A… _walk-in closet?_

“What the fuck! Oh my god, this is so cool,” Mingi marvels as he steps inside, admiring the beautiful clothing pieces upon each rack on the walls. At the end of the room, there’s a desk filled with random papers of sketches or diagrams, and the omega examines each and every one of them with such real interest. “So you really don’t mind how big this place is? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I totally agree with getting it for the closet, this thing is beautiful and definitely worth it. I just, I feel like it would just get lonely, I dunno, maybe ‘s just me.” Mingi rambles slightly, urging the elder of the two to send him a loving beam. “It’s not entirely lonely, I guess,” 

At Hongjoong’s words, the omega turns to him in confusion, eyebrows furrowed and head tilted to the side just a little. “My friend stays here sometimes if he’s in town, that’s all. Plus, I have Lyric, and really, what’s the point of roommates when you have a cat who’s _that_ cute?” Mingi lets out a laugh at the second part of his reply, nodding in agreement because _god_ is that cat adorable. “I do see your point, though. I guess it’d be nice to have a roommate? But I don’t know many people and I don’t think I’d be comfortable with someone I’m not familiar with moving in.” The redhead can see his opportunity. He hesitates to speak up for a moment, but the feeling of the alpha’s eyes on him is so warm that he can’t help but speak up.

“I’ve been looking for a new place, actually.”

Hongjoong raises an eyebrow, staring into the younger male’s eyes. “You have? Why’s that? Tired of getting off with Yunho around? Or vice versa,” The elder suggests, his eyebrows wiggling suggestively, and Mingi just rolls his eyes at the sight in an attempt to mask his embarrassment. “No! I mean, well, yes, that’d be nice too, but that’s not what I meant exactly.” He fumbles, and Hongjoong just listens more intently now, urging the younger to continue elaborating on the situation. “Yunho’s moving in with Seonghwa soon. And I understand why, they’ve been together for about a year now and they’ll likely be mating soon, I just.. I’m gonna miss him so much, Joong,” 

One second, Mingi was bright, bubbly, and smiley, and the next, he found his eyes watering and hands shaking as he looked up at the elder boy and stopped talking. Almost instantly, Hongjoong seemed to understand his signal and pulled the small boy into his arms, rubbing his back gently as Mingi shook in his arms. “Don–don’t wanna lose him, Joongie, please,” Tears still welling up in his eyes, the redhead glanced away from the alpha before him, trying not to cry as he thought more and more about his best friend leaving him. “Hey, look at me,” Hongjoong spoke gently, and Mingi dragged his eyes up from the ground to look into the other male’s.

“You’re not losing anybody, angel. Yunho’s always gonna be here for you, whether you two live together or not, okay? And you know that you have everyone else too, okay? Yeosang, San, even me. We’re all always gonna be here for you, okay? I’ll always be here.” 

Mingi only speaks up a few moments later with a snarky comment after recollecting himself. “Jesus, Joong, are you a therapist too? Spare some talent for the rest of us, please,” The redhead mumbles, and Hongjoong just laughs and pulls the younger back into him. “Shush, I’m not even that good, dork. Do you believe what I said, though? That we’ll always be here?” Mingi just nods, making a noise of approval in the elder’s neck. “Good. We all love you, Mingi, so much, darling.” The omega responds, breath tickling the older’s neck softly, “Even you?” Hongjoong threads his fingers through the younger male’s hair once more as he replies, “ _Especially_ me, okay angel?” 

The omega only takes his head out of the elder’s neck at that, smiling very softly. “Mm, I love you all a lot too. Love _you_ a lot, hyungie,” Mingi murmurs, lips curled into the smallest, yet most powerful smile. Hongjoong doesn’t know what happens next, but suddenly he’s got his hand on the back of Mingi’s neck and his other hand near the other’s mouth, thumb gently resting on his bottom lip. Mingi bites said lip then, and instantly, the elder tuts. “Ah, don’t do that, pretty,” The alpha warns with a grin, beginning to lean in just barely. Mingi doesn’t believe what he think is happening, but as Hongjoong gets closer, it gets harder to deny that they’re about to kiss and then—

All of a sudden, there’s a voice coming from the living room of his place, and Hongjoong sighs, pulling away from the other and simply walking towards the door. “Yonghwan? Is that you?” The alpha calls out, only hearing a yell of approval followed by a, “Why? Were you in the middle of a dick appointment or something?” The unknown person yells, and Mingi begins to tremble just slightly as he stands fully. “No, dumbass, but I do have someone over,” Hongjoong replies, very clearly annoyed by the intrusion. “Just leave us alone, okay?” He continues, to which the unknown male just calls out in agreement.

At this point, Hongjoong turns back around and is surprised by the sight before him. “I’m sorry, that’s just — wait, Mingi, baby what’s wrong? Is everything okay?” The younger just whimpers quietly, still shaking as the other male wraps his arms around him tenderly. “Are you sure everything’s okay? You smell, um, a bit.. off?” Mingi whines once more, things just barely beginning to make sense in his brain. “I think I might be in preheat, hyung...” The younger mumbles, voice so small that it takes Hongjoong a moment to understand what he said. “Oh, poor thing,” He coos, “I’ve got you, okay? Hyung’s got you,” The elder attempts to soothe the omega as he heads towards his own bedroom.

“You can stay here while I try to call someone, okay? I’ll just be a momen—” Hongjoong tries, but Mingi has none of it, clutching onto the alpha’s shirt with small hands. “Don’t leave me — don’t wanna be alone, please,” He begs, and the elder male really can’t leave him at this point, it’s much too difficult to resist those utterly sad eyes. “Hyung’s here, okay? I’ve got you.” The alpha sits on his own against the wall, legs open in a way that allows Mingi to crawl into his lap and just curl into a ball. “Do you want me to call Yunho, angel?” Hongjoong questions, brushing the younger’s hair with his hands gently as the other nods at his request. 

After almost thirty minutes, Yunho finally arrives and while Mingi is just desperate to get home, Hongjoong isn’t very happy upon noticing the new marks on the other alpha’s neck. Once the youngest is in Yunho’s passenger seat, Hongjoong finally speaks up. “He’s gonna be pissed if you didn’t pick him up right away because you were fucking your boyfriend,” The elder mutters, and the other alpha just scoffs. “He’s fine, he’s used to it. I know Mingi a lot better than you think, Joong, and he’s not a baby. He can handle himself,” Hongjoong can’t help what he says next.

“Just because he’s not a baby doesn’t mean you should act like you don’t care about him, Yunho.” The blue haired male turns back around and starts walking towards the other alpha angrily. “You don’t even know anything about me or Mingi, and—” Hongjoong just steps away and silences the other. “Get away from me. Just go home already, please.” The younger of the two takes a deep breath, staying quiet and just going back to his car, to his Mingi. “And take care of Mingi, would you?”

Hongjoong’s already inside before he can hear the choked up way that Yunho mumbles, “I’m already trying.”

That night, Mingi’s surprised when Hongjoong texts him again.

  
  


**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

you won’t believe what happened today, gigi

**ming**

hm?

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

the cutest omega practically bumped into me and dropped a sex toy right on my foot

**ming**

HONGJOONG 

SJFNDKNR

SHUT UP

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

nooooo

he was so cute, mingi

**ming**

i’m gonna block you

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

no you won’t :)

**ming**

…

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

no but really, can i ask you smth?

**ming**

sure..?

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

did you buy the exact dildo you used? 

**ming**

WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW

**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

because the one that fell out of the bag today was pink and it matched you so well, princess

**ming**

😳😳😳

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

adorable.

oh, also, are you feeling better from earlier, angel?

**ming**

i feel a bit better, i guess :(

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

you still sound sad :( 

what’s wrong , sweetheart?

**ming**

just lonely

idk it’s just?? i’m the only one in my friend group who’s still single 

and that’s not a big deal rly but it sucks that when they go through ruts and heats and everything, they all have their boyfriends and i just.. am here all alone

idk :/ it’s stupid

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

it’s not. at all.

i’m really sorry i feel that way angel :(

i wish i could help

  
  


_I’d love if you did._

  
  


**joongie** 🎨✨🧸

by the way

if you um, if you want

you could always uh

move in with me when yunho’s out?

if you want i mean

if not that’s cool too

**ming**

really?

you wouldn’t mind me bothering you all the time? hdjdjd

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

you’ve never been a bother, pretty boy

but i mean,,, yeah 😳 i mean ik you well, and we’re both equally lonely it seems, so 

**ming**

so you admit that you’re lonely?

**joongie 🎨✨🧸**

maybe a little…

juSt a little 

**ming**

i’ll take it ☺️

  
  


That night, Mingi can’t help the eager smile across his lips as he sleeps.

* * *

A knock on their door is what brings Mingi to his feet during his and Yunho’s hanging out, if he could even call it that. Most of the alpha’s time is spent on his phone, fingers texting away to his beta boyfriend about god knows what. Sure, Mingi gets that they’re together and all, but he’s literally nesting in preheat and his own best friend is barely trying to help. _But it’s fine,_ the omega tells himself, forcing himself to smile. _It has to be fine, doesn’t it?_

The omega opens his door up to a grinning Wooyoung, a sight that urges the elder male to internally groan. “What do you want, Woo? I’m quite busy being upset right now,” Mingi grumbles in a pout, but the other just ignores his grumpy friend, continuing on. “Are you nesting, bub?” The fellow omega inquiries, and the redhead just nods, lips jutted out into a small pout as he pulls a blanket around him tighter. “Well,” Wooyoung begins as the other boys in their friend group walk out, “Would this help at all?” Mingi’s lips just barely curl upwards at the sight of his friends, until his eyes fall upon a particular alpha that he hasn’t seen in a while. “Is that—?” He starts, but is quickly cut off as a result.

Jongho grins, opening his arms for Mingi to run into, which the omega does immediately. “I missed you so much, Jonggie,” The omega mumbles against the smaller male, who just caresses his hair softly in response. “I missed you even more, pup,” Jongho replies, to which the pet name makes Mingi stutter in his moments. He recovers quickly, however, quickly pulling the rest of the boys inside and leading them to his and Yunho’s nest area. The blue haired alpha acknowledges them very briefly before returning to his phone as the frown reappears on Mingi’s face. Jongho just coos at the older male, pulling the omega to his side as he allows the much taller boy to rest on his side gently as they watch their movie.

The next knock comes about half an hour later, but it goes unheard by many of the boys who are either much too invested in the movie or each other, or, in Mingi’s case, half asleep on their friend’s shoulder. From the kitchen, San glances at his friends with a small smile on the way to the door. When he opens this, the person before him isn’t exactly surprising, really. “I know you’re in preheat and you’re probably really embarrassed to even see me right now but omegas usually like to nest in preheat so I just thought I’d bring a sweatshirt and some blankets so you can be warm and smell an alpha to calm you and — oh, San… you’re not Mingi.”

San giggles cutely at his rambling and quickly shakes his head. “No, Joong, I’m _not_ Mingi,” He teases, to which the alpha glances down, cheeks flushed a pink color in the most precious way. “He’s over there, actually, if you wanna join us! I’m sure he’d be happy to see you.” The beta suggests, and Hongjoong very quickly denies the offer. “No, no, I don’t want to be a bother — could you just give this to him for me?” The elder questions quietly, holding out an oversized red sweatshirt for the other to take. San refuses once more, though, instead raising his voice a bit as he moves to reply to the male. “You should really stay, _Joong_! We’d all love to have you here!”

Mingi shifts in his almost-sleep at the loud sound before he suddenly understands what his beta friend has just said. “Joongie?” The redhead asks, eyes wide as he stands up and heads for the door. “Hyung! Please join us, I wanna cuddle with you,” The omega pouts, allowing his puppy eyes to do the work as Hongjoong sighs. “I guess I can’t say no now, can I?” The alpha wonders, and Mingi’s quick to reach out and grab for him as he replies, “Nuh uh, you cannot. Now c’mon, I have to introduce you to Jonggie!” The new nickname confuses the alpha, but he doesn’t let it show, simply following the omega along and refusing eye contact with Yunho as he goes.

“Jonggie, this is Hongjoong! Joongie hyung, this is Jongho.” The redhead introduces them with a bright smile, to which Jongho matches his expression just the same. Hongjoong shakes the other’s hand, inhaling just briefly before he suddenly realizes: _Jongho’s an alpha_. Let’s just say that the eldest isn’t too happy to see his baby around another alpha whom he knows nothing about. And this part wasn’t exactly intentional, but Hongjoong is very obvious about his possessiveness over the omega during the movie.

For example, not even five minutes after joining their group, the alpha’s managed to pull Mingi all to himself with hands around his waist and his own chin tucked into the younger’s neck. The redhead has no idea of his jealousy and simply accepts the affection, curling up in the elder’s lap cutely and allowing himself to be held. At one point during the movie, Jongho’s laughing at something and he accidentally brushes against Mingi’s side, and the moment between them ends quite quickly. Hongjoong, however, forces the growl in his throat down in order to avoid any conflict between the two alphas. 

When the movie’s over and some of the group announces that they have to go, Hongjoong can’t help the sigh of relief that leaves his lips when he notices the particular alpha who’s a part of the people leaving. Mingi, however, isn’t too pleased as he quickly wonders aloud why they have to go with a frown on his lips. Only then, though, does San wrap his arms around Jongho’s waist and begin to inhale the other’s scent in the cutest way. “We’ve got some catching up to do, don’t you think, Jonggie?” The beta voices, and there’s a certain glint in the alpha’s eyes when he does that makes Hongjoong realize that there’s no way in hell that these two are just friends.

“Hm, Gigi?” The alpha speaks up during their second movie, head still tucked into the younger’s neck, his breath tickling said boy gently. Mingi lets out a hum of approval to show he’s listening, snuggling further into his hyung’s arms without a care in the world. “Are, uh, are those two dating? Jongho and San?” Hongjoong murmurs the question quietly, slightly embarrassed by his own inquiry. “Uh huh! They’ve been dating for a few months now, since just before Jonggie transferred to another university.” At the omega’s answer, the elder male can’t help but flush just slightly, mumbling a small, “Oh.” 

Mingi pipes up a few minutes later, “Why do you ask, hyungie?” The question makes Hongjoong stumble upon his words as he tries to avoid genuinely answering, eventually convincing himself that there’s not a chance of him being able to lie to the younger. “I may have… been a bit jealous of Jongho…” The alpha mumbles under his breath, so softly that it takes the redhead a few seconds to understand. “But why, hyung? Jonggie and I have never done anything,” Mingi begins, “Yunnie and I have fucked and you’re just fine with him,” Hongjoong accepts that for a moment, snuggling once more before it finally hits him. _Wait a second, they’ve what?!_ This time, the alpha can’t help the way he just barely grunts as he pulls out his phone to text the blue haired male across the room.

  
  


**joong**

so, it’s come to my knowledge that you’ve fucked my omega?

**yunho**

so he’s yours now, huh?

**joong**

answer the question, yunho

**yunho**

yeah, i did

i was his first time actually 

**joong**

so why aren’t you two together?

**yunho**

well i thought he was yours?

**joong**

i meant why did you two fuck, asshole

**yunho**

how nice of you

you really wanna know?

**joong**

i wouldn’t have asked if i didn’t 

**yunho**

mingi and i just have a special connection, okay? and two seventeen-year-old boys just can’t understand that very well 

we thought we were in love or something, and we fucked after prom that same year but then we realized that wasn’t it. 

we’re just connected, maybe we’re soulmates? 

idk, i don’t really believe in this stuff, but it’s nothing sexually and nothing romantic, alright?

**joong**

that’s actually.. super sweet

i mean it though

i hope you enjoyed fucking him that one time because you’re never touching him again

**yunho**

???? i’m dating your friend??

**joong**

you,,, have a point 

can i just ask one more thing?

**yunho**

i guess

**joong**

how is he in

um 

bed?

**yunho**

whiny. 

pull his hair, he likes that 

don’t ever ask me anything like this ever again

i’ll block you

**joong**

is that all i get?

**yunho**

.

**joong**

that’s fair

**yunho**

take care of him, joong

please 

**joong**

forever, yun

* * *

Don’t get him wrong, Mingi loves his friends to death, but sometimes he _really_ regrets agreeing to just about any of their proposals.

When the offer of going to a _party_ was first put out into the air, Mingi won’t lie, his first thought was about the alpha that he liked very much, but the other boys seemed to already be ahead of the omega. “And before you ask, Mingi, Hongjoong isn’t coming. He’s busy helping one of his friend’s with something, I dunno.” Upon hearing the information, the redhead’s very next instinct was to decline, to which the others already knew as well. “Gigi, _please_? It’ll be on my last day here, I really want to be able to spend that time with you, pup,” Jongho had pleaded, pulling his ‘puppy eyes’ despite having literally just called his friend a puppy instead. “Do you promise to stay with me?” The question fell from Mingi’s lips a few moments later, and the alpha before him made sure to answer with an, “Of course I’ll stay with you. So, you’ll go?”

_Of course I’ll stay with you._ Mingi scoffs at the memory as he watches that very same alpha sits on the floor, his pretty beta boyfriend straddling his lap and grinding down shamelessly as they pant into one another’s mouths. Thankfully, the rest of the people playing their ‘spin the bottle’ game yell at them to quit making out in front of everyone, and luckily, the two males quit it after a few more moments. San pulls away with a bold smirk across his lips as Jongho gulps, cheeks flushed a slight pink color that makes one of the fellow players tease him, of course. “For an alpha, someone seems a bit embarrassed, Jongho-ah,” Another male, presumably an alpha, observes with a cheeky grin on his features that makes the younger alpha stick his tongue out teasingly, pouting just slightly. 

“Geonhak, baby, it’s your turn,” The same boy — Mingi quickly learns that his name is Youngjo — rubs a hand on a slightly shorter boy’s back before just barely shoving him forward towards the empty beer bottle in the center of the circle. The smaller male spins the glass bottle hesitantly with barely any force, which becomes clear as the bottle lands on him instead. Geonhak flushes and spins the bottle once more as the rest of the group coos at him for being so undeniably adorable. Mingi’s entirely zoned out as he plays a game on his phone before he realizes that the bottle has stopped and it’s landed on — _oh shit, me?!_ The redhead can’t help the way he blushes profusely whilst the other male crawls towards him on his hands and knees.

The honey scent wafting from the male is what makes Mingi assume he’s a beta before he opens his mouth for the first time. “We don’t, um, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” The beta (?) suggests, his voice at a volume of a whisper with the deepest tone that the redhead thinks he’s ever heard. “And let me get bullied by my friends for chickening out? Hell no,” The omega teases, smiling, “C’mere,” Mingi continues, a hand falling to the back of the other’s neck as he pulls him in further, connecting their lips tenderly. Geonhak kisses very delicately, allowing himself to suck on the other’s bottom lip in a way that makes the omega whine as he continues on.

A few moments later, Mingi pulls away breathlessly, panting for just a couple seconds before he speaks. “Dude. You’re a really good kisser, like, how?” He murmurs, still in an attempt to catch his breath whilst the other male seems just fine as of now. “Did you just call me dude?” Geonhak chuckles quickly while the omega becomes a bit flustered, “And yeah, I get told that a lot. I guess having two boyfriends teaches you a lot,” Mingi just hums in agreement before leaning in once more. They continue to lick into one another’s mouths for a little while, it seems, but it truly hasn’t been that long in reality. The next time that Mingi pulls away, however, isn’t for the best reason as his stomach continues to grumble in a way that isn’t actually due to hunger at all. “I have to go,” Is all the omega mutters as he paces away to a nearby bathroom, not hearing the way Geonhak whispers a small “I'm sorry.”

After very quickly kicking out a horny couple from an upstairs bathroom, Mingi locks the door instantly before sitting on the toilet seat with a harsh sigh as he finally allows himself to breathe for the first time in almost five minutes. Upon taking this moment to genuinely recollect himself, the omega shifts just slightly and immediately grimaces at the sodden feeling of his slick bleeding through his jeans. The young male turns as he stands abruptly, looking at his backside in the mirror as another blow of pain seethes through his body and his temperature begins to rise with a bit more speed. "Yep. Definitely in heat." Mingi breathes out, whining as he continues, "Of _course_ I had to have white jeans on too — thanks, Yeosang. I _really_ appreciate it."

The omega eventually finds himself leaving the bathroom and searching through crowds of people in a quest for his best friend so he can't get home. “Yunho, Yunho, Yunho… where’s Yunho?” Mingi asks hurriedly, tapping Wooyoung’s back as he walks around in search of the blue haired alpha. “Woo, please tell me you know where Yun is, I really need to talk to him,” The fellow omega turns around with smudged blush — _how is that even possible? Wooyoung, you scare me sometimes_ — all over his cheeks and shrugs, eyes barely open. “Hey, Mingi~! How are you, cutie pie?” The younger slurs, very clearly drunk, trying to pinch his friend’s cheek. The redhead just rolls his eyes as he continues on walking in his search to find his friend. Mingi’s eyes fall upon San, who’s sitting on the counter looking somewhat-sober, unlike Wooyoung. The omega begins to head in his direction before he watches Jongho walk into frame and kiss the beta harshly, and suddenly the redhead realizes that this is _not_ something that he should be watching anymore.

After nearly twenty minutes of searching, Mingi finally finds his best friend playing a game of beer pong with a bunch of fellow alphas, who quickly turn their head to the redhead as he walks near them. “Yun,” The young one mumbles, head tilted to the ground as he tugs on Yunho’s sleeve roughly. The alpha pushes him away briefly without sparing a glance in his direction in a way that makes Mingi huff. “Yunho.” The redhead mutters once more, voice much firmer than before as he tugs on the elder’s sleeve again. No response, the blue haired male just laughs aloud at the words of one of his friends as he pushes the omega off of him, saying nothing and making absolutely no attempt to genuinely respond. 

Mingi steps away, looking around the table at the group of boys whom he doesn’t know. He recognizes one person, a taller male known as Younghoon, he thinks. The alpha tilts his head across the table at the redhead, who just points to Yunho and sighs as the other _still_ hasn’t noticed him. Younghoon takes a moment to piece everything together before his head seems to make the connection all of a sudden and he attempts to help. “Yun!” The male calls, and with just one attempt, Yunho turns to him immediately. Younghoon says nothing more, but he nudges his head to the side in a way that makes the younger alpha turn his head and finally set his eyes upon the red haired omega with tears welling up in his eyes.

“Hey, baby, breathe okay? Just breathe,” Yunho rushes over to his friend immediately and attempts to soothe said omega, hand rubbing Mingi’s back tenderly in an attempt to calm him. “Angel, I thought you were on suppressants?” The redhead’s tears well up in his eyes once more as he tries to explain, “I’ve been so stressed lately, with picking a major, a–and then there’s Joong and I forgot, I’m so sorry—” Mingi stumbles upon his words as a few droplets of water slip out of his eyes. “Don’t cry, baby, it’s okay — let’s get out of here, yeah? C’mon,” Yunho speaks gently, hand still rubbing the omega’s back as he walks him out of the party and into his car.

Mingi writhes in the passenger seat and criticizes his friend’s driving out of pain. “Jesus, Yun, could you drive any slower?” He mumbles, placing a hand on his forehead and eyes widening at the way he can quite literally feel himself sweating. “God, it hurts, could you please just — go faster, please, I feel like I’m going to throw up,” The younger rambles, and Yunho glances over to him so quickly that Mingi thinks his head could’ve snapped off with how quickly it moved. “Are you actually gonna puke? Because I just got this cleaned after Seonghwa — well, that’s not the point — I can pull over if you want! Do you want me to?”

The redhead scoffs and lets out another moan of pain before he responds. “You’re so dumb. Please stop talking about making your boyfriend cum in your car, I really don’t need to feel even more single right now,” The omega rolls his eyes, turning back to the window. As you can see, Mingi can become a bit… _mean_ during his heats. It’s actually why he usually goes on suppressants during this time. Sure, he acts like swallowing those pills is the end of the world and dreads it every single time the event comes, but _god_ is it worth it. Mingi knows that experts say it’s not helpful to do it often, but honestly, he could care less. Before, he could have Yunho help him through heats, but now his best friend’s got his own boyfriend to take care of, and Mingi’s all alone. And when has anyone ever particularly enjoyed going through their heat alone?

“Where are we going, anyway? This doesn’t seem like the way home,” The redhead pipes up a few moments later, gaining absolutely no answer from the male in the seat next to him. “Hello…? Earth to Yunho?” He tries once more, but the blue haired alpha just tightens his grip on the wheel and continues to drive. After a couple of minutes, finally, the other responds. “You, um, spent your preheat surrounded by an alpha, Gi. I mean, you were only physically with Joong for two days, but you lounged around texting him with his sweatshirt on for the other days, and—” Mingi’s impatience can’t help but interrupt his friend’s nervous talking. “What the hell does any of this have to do with my question?” The omega asks aloud.

Only then, does he notice the way his friend gulps at the question. “Yunho… what’s going on?” Mingi wonders, beginning to become afraid at the way the other won’t reply to him. It takes the omega a total of two minutes for him to connect everything in his head, immediately yelling out as things begin to make sense. “Why are we going to Hongjoong’s, Yun? I thought I told you to take me home.” Yunho’s grip on the wheel tightens, but he does actually answer this time. “You spent your preheat with him, with his scent — it won’t be safe for you to suddenly disconnect from that all of a sudden,” The alpha mumbles, not letting Mingi yell at him again as he continues, “Gi, as much as I wish I could, you know I can’t help with your heats anymore. But Hongjoong can! You just have to explain what’s going on, and he’ll be more than happy to help—!”

“I’m not doing that.” Mingi grumbles, the tone of his voice coming off as stern and incredibly stubborn. “I’m not gonna walk in there and make a fool of myself during my heat in front of the boy I like, Yun. I can’t! He’s never gonna speak to me again.” The younger finally softens towards the end of his words, barely noticing the way they’ve just pulled into a parking spot near Hongjoong’s apartment. “Baby,” Yunho begins as he puts the car in park, leaning across the console to get closer to the omega. “Joong won’t stop being friends with you because of this, darling. Can’t you tell that he likes you as well, sweetpea?” Mingi lifts his head at this, but still refuses to look at the other male. “Don’t deny it. He really does, I can tell by how sweet his smell gets whenever he’s around you, and I know that he won’t be mad at you for this. If he is, I’ll beat him up, okay?”

Mingi giggles at that, a pout settling upon his lips as the laughing comes to a stop. “Please don’t beat up my Joongie hyung,” The omega speaks near silently, urging the alpha near him to chuckle. “As long as he treats my baby right, I’ve got no problem with him, okay?” Yunho asks, lifting the redhead’s chin up so he’ll look at him. “Now, do you think you’re ready to go inside, angel? I can walk you in,” The alpha wonders, and it takes the younger a few moments to think before he actually replies. “Would you please just.. carry me? I feel a bit weak right now is all,” Mingi blurts, embarrassed by himself as Yunho quickly gets out of the car and carries him wedding style to the door. “Good luck tonight, my baby. I believe in you,” The blue haired alpha makes sure to say just as he leaves, driving out into the dark and leaving Mingi alone in this empty house by himself.

Mingi seems to pass out just a few moments after settling himself in the apartment, only waking up for the first time in a bedroom that he doesn’t recognize at first glance, with Yunho nowhere to be found. There’s a quick flash of anxiety in his brain before he remembers the events of him coming here and _oh my god, why did I agree to this?_ All of a sudden, there’s a severe heat soaring through his body and the omega can’t help but whine loudly. Only now does Mingi realize that he’s literally sweating bullets, clothing just about sticking to him as he writhes around in the king sized bed that’s literally wafting off a hazelnut type of alpha scent. The smell only urges the omega to whine more as he quickly begins to peel his clothes away from his body, struggling with the tight skinny jeans fit over his thick thighs, only breaking free moments later.

The next thing he knows, Mingi’s turned upside down in a ‘face down, ass up’ position with three fingers thrusting passed his rim repeatedly. There’s an obscene squelching noise that sounds throughout the room, the fingers gliding in and out smoothly thanks to the amount of slick that continues to drip from the omega’s hole. At first, the boy at least attempts to stay a bit quiet, not wanting to embarrass himself, but as time goes on, that tiny bit of shame burns away as he moans out at every other jab to his prostate. 

This goes on for hours, it seems, before there’s a clicking noise of the front door that opens a few moments later. Mingi’s much too preoccupied with his… activities at the moment that he doesn’t even hear the sound, only recognizing that he’s not alone when the bedroom door opens up. Something falls, clearly, and the young one freezes in his place, turning around to find a certain Hongjoong standing there, his coffee spilled all over the ground, staining his carpet. “Hyung,” Mingi gasps, working his fingers once more, “Joongie hyung, please touch me, please?” The omega begs, writhing at just the thought of his Hongjoong touching him. “Please, hyung, help me,” The redhead pleads once more.

Hongjoong steps forward, a very quiet squishy noise sounding from the way his shoes press against the caffeine stain on his carpet, but the alpha seems a bit distracted at the time. “Princess… what’s this?” He inquiries, glancing at the position of the other male. Mingi’s changed positions from before, now lying on his back with his legs spread open, knees bent with his feet pressed flat against the bed. He whines again, still not stopping the fingers in his hole until Hongjoong abruptly orders him to stop. “Oh, angel,” The alpha murmurs gently, allowing his hand to slide down the other’s thigh, the touch making the omega squirm just barely. “Do you want me to touch you, hm, princess?” He asks, and Mingi just whimpers out his response as he tries to ignore the way slick continues to drip from his hole. “Please, alpha,” And with that, Hongjoong can’t resist anymore. 

For the next three days, the alpha helps as much as he possibly can, not actually fucking the younger but doing whatever else that he can. Fingering him, blowjobs, touching his cock, etc. the elder does nothing but draw out orgasm after orgasm from the omega who does nothing but take it, becoming more sensitive with every single touch to his scorching skin. Along with this, Hongjoong does his best to provide for the younger in other ways when sex won’t work, such as when Mingi’s asleep for brief periods at a time. Usually, he leaves a water bottle by the bed for when the younger wakes up, and he also places a wet cloth atop his forehead to help with his temperature and such. Each time Hongjoong leaves the room after Mingi’s fallen back into sleep because of a few more orgasms, the alpha makes sure to kiss his princess’s forehead tenderly before going away.

When his heat is finally over, Mingi agrees to go home, now refusing to speak to the elder whenever he attempts to strike up a conversation between the two. The car ride back to the omega’s dorm is severely uncomfortable seeing as though each of Hongjoong’s tries at any dialogue are simply responded to with either a hum, an “ _oh_ ,” or a simple shrug. Thankfully, Mingi never seems to go for a full silent treatment, often trying to give at least some type of response, even if the reply isn’t necessarily good in either boy’s eyes. 

Upon Mingi’s return home, his whole ‘silent’ act doesn’t last too long, the alpha best friend of his quickly managing to make him speak in more than three words. It took awhile for the omega to admit his feelings, but when he did, things began to make sense, finally. “I’m just… embarrassed,” The redhead finally allowed himself to mumble under his breath, just enough for Yunho to hear him and coo at the younger male. “Aw, baby, why are you embarrassed? Hongjoong helped you, didn’t he? Just try to text him, okay? I’m sure everything’s just fine,” The alpha attempted to help, to which the redhead male just nodded without any protest, allowing himself to be smothered in cuddles with his best friend.

But Mingi never actually texted Hongjoong like he’d been advised to do. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was so distracted with helping Yunho finally move out from their dorm, or if it was the fact that he just _really_ couldn’t handle the embarrassment that came alone with such a simple text, but either way, the omega never once found himself typing a message to that certain alpha who’d been waiting for any type of text for days now. Aside from that, though, a few days after the best friend’s little talk, Yunho’s officially gotten everything out of their shared dorm, and he’s moved to Seonghwa’s place now, which leaves poor Mingi all alone in their dorm room by himself. 

For the next two weeks, the redhead hibernates in his room without any connection to the outside world, it seems. The only texts he answers are Yunho’s, to which the omega simply pretends that he’s fine to make sure that he goes unbothered for the time being. To tell the truth, Mingi’s.. embarrassed. He didn’t want things to go like this. He was supposed to go home, but Yunho didn’t listen to him, he took him to Hongjoong’s place, of all the places he could have gone. He knew it wasn’t either of the alphas’ fault, seeing as though they both really did have his best interest in mind, only wanting to help their baby. Mingi just can’t help but feel ashamed by his actions, so upset by the idea that he may have just tricked Hongjoong into doing something that he didn’t want to do in the first place.

_Hongjoong_ . He hadn’t spoken to the alpha since his heat, seeing as though their car ride together occurred in complete and utter silence. Mingi really cannot put it into words how much he misses the other boy. He feels like a clown for having done what he did so shamelessly and without any care in the world. Mingi just hopes he didn’t mess everything up. He really, really hopes that. After all, where else is he supposed to move in at this point? _Moving in. Right. That was a thing that was supposed to happen, wasn’t it?_ The next thing Mingi does is quite possibly one of the riskiest things he thinks he’s ever done.

  
  


**ming**

um

we should arrange our moving day

  
  


The response takes an hour or two to arrive. 

  
  


**hongjoong**

sure. come over.

  
  


The omega doesn’t think he’s ever moved so quickly to shower and get dressed in the first thing he comes across in his closet. The uber ride to Hongjoong’s place is uncomfortable, seeing as though the driver seemed to continuously stare at the redhead’s thighs, but he managed to make it out of that alive, rushing out of the vehicle in a second before things could get any more awkward. When Mingi arrives, he can’t help the way that he immediately begins to ramble and blurt out just about anything that comes to his mind. “I’m sorry I haven’t texted you, I just have been really lonely lately with Yunho gone and all, and I remembered that we haven’t talked since then but I really needed to let you know that I miss you a lot and I don’t want you to be alone and I just thought it’d make sense to talk about moving, right? Does that make sense? I don’t know, maybe I sound stupid, I probably do, I—”

“I don’t want you to move in anymore.”

Mingi’s heart drops at the words. “What do — what do you mean? I thought...” The omega trails off, not even able to look up at this point as his eyes begin to water. Hongjoong sighs, continuing after a few minutes of silence. “Mingi, you wanted to take advantage of me, I don’t want you here. You’re not _welcomed_ here.” The words roll off of his tongue so sharply, filled with venom, almost. The omega can’t help the way he tilts his head to the side, tears still welling up, it seems. “What do you — _what_? I took advantage of you? Oh my god, I didn’t even realize, I’m so sorry if I made you feel that way, hyu—Hongjoong.” 

The alpha scrunches his face up in confusion, expression softening briefly as he gives a look of bewilderment. “Wait, I thought you did all of this because you were lonely during heats and you needed an alpha…” Mingi literally laughs out of sorrow as he scoffs. “What the fuck? No, oh my god, I would never do that to you,” The younger speaks, and Hongjoong feels like the clown now as he realizes his mistake. “You just — you didn’t talk to me after your heat, I thought it was because you had gotten what you wanted from me and now you didn’t care! Is that _not_ what was going on?” 

“No! How could you even think that? Hongjoong, I,” Mingi starts, briefly pausing to collect himself as he finally manages to look the elder male in the eye. “Hongjoong, I didn’t need you for my fucking heat. I needed you because I.. love you, okay?” When the alpha doesn’t respond, the redhead just becomes more upset with the time passed. “Fucking hell, say something already! If you don’t want to be with me, just tell me the truth, please, so I can stop crying over you and stop beating myself up over not being good enough and—” Once more, the younger is cut off.

Hongjoong’s voice cracks at his next words. “You cried over me?” He asks quietly, seemingly ignoring the rest of what the younger male had said, which only aggravates him further. “I’m crying right now, Joong!” Mingi yells, and it’s only at this point that Hongjoong actually notices the tears rolling down the omega’s cheeks at a swift pace. “Clearly, you either don’t want to be with me, or something else is going on here, I don’t know. Just, leave me alone for a while, okay? Please,” He finally mumbles, stepping towards the door. The alpha reaches out for the younger, who only turns back around very, very briefly. “Hongjoong, please. Let me go.” 

And so he does. Hongjoong lets him go. 

* * *

Mingi doesn’t seem like himself for the next few weeks, and everyone can tell after spending just a few minutes around him. The omega’s not his cute, flustered self that he usually is — no, instead he’s quiet, and is often zoning out during conversations rather than attempting to contribute at all. He cancels on all of their friends group’s weekly hangouts, claiming to feel sick, or be studying. Despite the fact that the others know that something’s up, they can’t actually help, seeing as though the omega refuses to open up, both figuratively and literally. Not only does Mingi not answer any calls or texts, but he also refuses to open the door to his dorm whenever Wooyoung or San show up to try to take him with them on one of their adventures.

It’s not until Yeosang sits outside of his door for an hour and a half that the omega finally gives in, letting the boy and his boyfriend into the room. “I only let you in because it seems serious, just so you know,” Mingi makes sure to mutter as the two enter, not sparing them a second glance as he tries to head back into the mess of his bedsheets. “It’s very serious, Mingi-ah,” Yeosang begins in his usual solemn tone, face blank from any clear emotion. “Today’s Yunho’s surprise birthday party.” He continues, and the omega freezes in his spot, but says nothing nonetheless.

Wooyoung then proceeds to butt in on the conversation himself. “He’s your best friend, Gi, please don’t leave him completely alone on his birthday,” The blonde exclaims, and his tone and words make Mingi scoff just barely. “Alone? It’s a party, you all will be with him, won’t you?” The redhead responds snarkily, still refusing to look at them. “Yeah, we will. But Mingi, you’re his best friend. You two have a different relationship than any of us could ever have. It’s beautiful, truly.” Yeosang elaborates, allowing his boyfriend to continue soon after. “Don’t let Hongjoong take that away from you, Mingi-hyung. He’s not worth it,” The fellow omega speaks seriously — which is rare, only further representing how serious the situation is.

“Wooyoung,” Mingi turns around, finally. “What’d I tell you about calling me hyung?” The blonde male just giggles, raising his arms slowly into a shrug. “Desperate times call for desperate measures, _hyung._ ” For the first time in a while, the redhead laughs, genuinely laughs and allows himself to feel joy after such a long time. Mingi shakes his head briefly, continuing to speak after a bit of chuckling. “So, why didn’t you guys just call me? Is there any specific reason why you had to show up here, hm?” There’s a loud laugh as the words fall out of the omega’s mouth, to which he raises his eyebrow in confusion. 

Yeosang tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow right back at the red haired omega. “Mingi, sweetheart… you and I both know that you wouldn’t have answered the phone if we called,” The eldest of the three explains gently, to which Mingi surrenders at his words, agreeing that he has a point. “Besides, Gi,” The omega grins at the change in nicknames. “If we didn’t come here, we wouldn’t be able to dress you up and make you look all pretty, hon!” Wooyoung yelps with the biggest grin across his lips. Mingi goes red at the words, flushing at the thought. “I have to dress up? I was just going to, like, wear sweatpants and a t-shirt and hope for the best..”

“Oh no, sweetheart, that’s not acceptable,” Yeosang begins, snapping his fingers together as a sort of code for Wooyoung to begin pulling out his phone and scrolling for something. “With the way Yunho’s dressed, there’s no way that you could show up in anything so simple,” The beta murmurs, and in that moment, there’s a picture of his best friend in Mingi’s face, and he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that the alpha looks really, _really_ good. Yunho’s got a loose, flowy white long sleeve button up (the top two buttons are undone), a pair of tight black leather pants, and a pair of Doc Martens to top off the whole look. The alpha never usually goes out this much for a party, but it seems like this time he’s really not playing around.

Mingi stares at the picture in awe for a few more moments before he finally blinks and looks down at the ground as his cheeks heat up. “I, um... I guess I have to dress up if he did, then?” The redhead asks quietly, to which Yeosang just pets his hair gently and hums. “You do, darling. But don’t worry, Woo and I will take great care of you, won’t we, baby?” Wooyoung pipes up at the words, quickly agreeing, his excitement wafting off of his chocolate like scent. “Uh huh! Gigi, we’re gonna make you look super pretty, right, Sangie?” The beta nods and coos at his boyfriend adorably, pecking the boy’s lips briefly before turning back to the other omega momentarily. “Ready?”

Once he’s changing in the bathroom, Mingi opens up the bag he was given to change into and pulls out the first item, immediately yelling out in protest. “Yeo! What did I tell you about dresses?” He yells, and within seconds, the beta is in the bathroom as well, Wooyoung trailing close behind. “I know what you said, and you don’t have to wear it if you’re not comfortable — but I chose it for a reason.” Yeosang explains hesitantly, seemingly nervous for some reason. _He’s almost never nervous about stuff like this, something’s definitely up._ “And this reason is…?” Mingi proceeds to ask when the elder doesn’t continue to elaborate on why he chose the dress. “Well, it, um..” Yeosang fumbles, but luckily, his shameless boyfriend is there to help.

“It’s Hongjoong’s. I mean, he designed it.”

Mingi goes red. _Oh._ The omega thinks, _now I can sort of understand why he was so nervous._ “Oh. You _do_ know that we’re not, uh.. together, I guess, anymore?” He mumbles, now staring at the ground. It seems as though the beta had passed on his anxiousness, apparently. “I know that, I just.. Mingi, he was into you. We could all see it, and I know you liked him too, so I just thought,” The red haired omega glances up at that, his expression a mixture of hope and impatience. “I thought that if he sees you in this tonight, all glammed up and looking as beautiful as you will, he might just realize that he really missed out, Gi. And if he doesn’t notice, then you know what? Fuck him. He’s irrelevant then,”

“Is he coming tonight?” Mingi asks aloud after a bit of silence between the three. “Seonghwa invited him, and Yunho wanted him to come too. I don’t know if he’ll show up or not, though,” Yeosang clarifies in a particularly calm manner, unlike his overly eager boyfriend, however. “Besides,” Wooyoung begins, much too excited for his own good, “Even if he doesn’t show up, you’ll still look really hot anyway! We can even go to a club later to get you someone else, if you want,” The omega suggests, only now noticing the way his boyfriend narrows his eyes at him in a warning way. “That is, if Sangie says I can go,” Wooyoung saves himself, smiling nervously before the aforementioned beta rubs his head and calls him a good boy. “So, Mingi, will you wear it?”

After ten minutes of struggling, Mingi emerges from the bathroom looking much cuter than he thinks he ever has. “How do I look?” The redhead wonders aloud, a cheeky grin on his lips as he admires himself in the mirror on his bathroom door. His outfit consists of a long Twenty One Pilots t-shirt turned into a dress with a black belt squeezing his waist snuggly. He’s got a yellow choker with a tiny bell that matches his yellow socks with a lemon pattern all over them. His shoes are a simple pair of black sneakers, but the rest of the outfit makes up for the simplicity upon his feet. To be honest, Mingi’s never been all that confident, but he can’t help but admit that he looks really, really cute right now. 

And, judging by the look on his friends’ faces, the couple seems to agree.

When the group of three finally get around to leaving Mingi’s place after fixing up outfits and hair and makeup, let’s just say that they don’t exactly look as if they’re heading to a birthday party. Yeosang’s got a pretty simple outfit on, dress pants paired with a turquoise button up that’s actually buttoned down by three of those buttons — let’s just say that his boyfriend’s been salivating for a while now, it seems. Oh, and Wooyoung’s gone all out for today, really. He’s wearing an adorable black long sleeved tee that’s tucked into a checkered black and white skirt with a bunch of zippers that Mingi already knows will make for easy access once those two are alone later on. None of their makeup is all that over the top, except for the fact that Yeosang’s winged eyeliner looks so perfect that, once again, Wooyoung has started salivating as soon as he saw it.

As the three boys arrive and step inside of the Yunhwa apartment, Seonghwa pulls them inside quickly before they can be seen. “Jesus, what took you guys so long? Yunho’s gonna be here any second!” Mingi flushes just slightly as he remembers how he had made the couple wait outside of his dorm for so long. The omega tries to apologize, but Seonghwa simply cuts him off and shoves them behind a couch to hide as he hears footsteps coming up to the door. The beta shuts off the light’s abruptly and hides behind a bookcase just as the door slams open. There’s a gasp as the lights are turned on, and suddenly, Seonghwa doesn’t seem so amused.

“All of this for me? I feel honored,” Jongho gasps, a hand over his heart as he looks around the room. Seonghwa scoffs and proceeds to flick the youngest’s forehead as he pulls the door shut and turns the lights back off, guiding the alpha with him behind that bookshelf and forcing him to shush. Footsteps sound once more, and from the giggle coming from outside the door, Mingi immediately recognizes the sound to belong to his best friend. He can’t lie, when the alpha walks inside and they all jump and yell surprise, tears can’t help but well up in his eyes at the sight of his best friend. It’s been a few weeks since they’ve seen each other in person, and that’s quite unusual, considering that they’re often inseparable.

Apparently, Yunho seems to miss his friend too from the way the alpha’s eyes light up at the sight of the younger, running over in the omega’s direction and quickly scooping the man into his arms without hesitation. “I missed you a fuck ton, baby,” The alpha murmurs into Mingi’s hair, to which the shorter of the two hums into his neck. “Missed you more, Yunnie. Happy Birthday!” He cheers as they pull away, booping his friend’s nose in the cutest manner. Yunho blushes as he mumbles out a simple thank you before speaking to the whole group once more, his hand still holding Mingi’s. “Now, let’s get this party started, shall we?” 

Almost an hour into the party and a few drinks later, there’s a drunk Yunho grinding against a completely sober Mingi, who accepts it with ease, moving back against his friend with a few laughs here and there when the birthday boy grips his hips and exaggerates his moves intentionally. Hongjoong, who sits across the room with a cup of something non-alcoholic in his hand, pouts at the sight. It hurts a bit to see the omega having so much fun without even sparing him the slightest glance. Luckily, the alpha doesn’t have to suffer for all that long as a certain beta friend of his appears to take his attention away from the sight.

Seonghwa lets out a huff of air as he sits down, the slightest whimper falling from his lips that urges the other male to raise an eyebrow. “What’s up with you?” Hongjoong asks genuinely, to which the beta just pretends to play dumb and not understand. “You basically just moaned trying to sit down here. What, did Yunho put a toy up your ass or something?” The alpha presses on further, and the way his friend’s face flushes bright pink is enough of an answer for him. “Shut up, _please_. Can we just talk about something else?” Seonghwa desperately tries to escape this conversation, “How about we talk about Mingi and how you literally haven’t looked away from him all night?”

The alpha scoffs and attempts to deny the accusation at hand. “I have _not_ been staring!” He tries, but Seonghwa just stares with that ‘ _you know it’s true_ ’ expression that eventually makes him break. “Okay, so maybe I’ve been staring, but can you blame me? He looks really good tonight,” Hongjoong exclaims, eyes trailing back to the omega who’s now stopped grinding against his friend and is sitting at the bar in the Yunhwa kitchen, sipping on punch casually. The two lock eyes for a very brief moment before the alpha panics and looks back to his friend, who just laughs at the behavior before continuing what he was saying. “Why not just tell him that? Eden’s on vacation this week, so it’s not like he’d be able to interrupt you guys if you took him home with you tonight,” Seonghwa suggests.

Hongjoong whines, stomping his foot gently as he sighs, placing his chin in his palm as he looks back to the redhead they’re speaking about who’s now in a conversation with a very, very intoxicated Wooyoung. “He’s mad at me, Hwa. And for a good reason, too. I fucked up, and now I have, like, no chance at him,” The alpha sulks, looking down to the ground with a dejected expression across his features. Seonghwa laughs at that, which only urges his friend to pout more aggressively, it seems. “Dear god, Joong, you really are clueless, aren’t you?” Hongjoong just tilts his head in confusion, to which the beta facepalms. “For fuck’s sake — it’s your dress! You designed that! How did you not notice this already?” 

The alpha looks back at Mingi once more, and suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle begin to come together. _Holy fuck, that’s my design. Oh my god?!_ It takes the younger a few moments to process this, before suddenly he’s blurting out some of his confusion. “Wait. I never showed him any of my designs, so how did he get that?” Hongjoong asks, only now noticing the way that his friend shifts in his chair, beginning to get up and head over towards his boyfriend. “Oh, sorry, Yun’s calling me! Good luck with Gi!” Seonghwa lies through his teeth, smiling with an evil glint in his eyes as he goes to collect his drunken boyfriend before things go bad. The alpha sits there for a few moments, simply acknowledging the situation before finally, at last, he gets up and heads over to the only person he really came for tonight.

“Mingi, could I speak with you?” He asks, voice slightly stern and serious as he interrupts the conversation between the two males. As both Jongho and Mingi turn to look at him, Hongjoong clarifies his words, “Alone, I mean. If you wouldn’t mind?” The fellow alpha looks to the omega hesitantly, waiting until the elder of the two nods slowly, allowing Jongho to step away. Hongjoong doesn’t move from his place, not wanting to intrude at all, but he does begin speaking almost immediately. “You don’t owe me anything, okay? I just… I really need you to hear my side of the story, I want to explain myself. Can I?” The alpha asks permission, to which Mingi just nods, not making eye contact as he stares at the table top and fiddles with his fingers anxiously.

Hongjoong takes a deep breath before quickly getting into his mini speech, going in entirely unprepared. “Listen, I’m… really sorry for what I did. You deserved more than silence and I shouldn’t have sat there and said nothing while you poured your heart out to me, that was shitty,” The elder begins to speak, nerves slowly disappearing as he continues on. “To tell you the truth, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that day. Well, no, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you first flashed me that adorable smile in the library, but that’s not the point right now,” The alpha barely catches the way the younger’s cheeks tint the very slightest shade of pink. 

“I wanted to text you. I can’t tell you how many messages I typed, or how many times I held my thumb over the ‘call’ button next to your contact, but every time, I just couldn’t bring myself to do it. You asked me to leave you alone, and I wanted to respect that. But fuck, Mingi, you’ve been the only thing on my mind for months now. I can’t even begin to explain the way that I feel about you, it’s so much stronger than words could ever convey.” Mingi finally looks up at this, eyes wide as he awaits the other to continue. “To tell you the truth, when you told me about your feelings, I only reacted that way out of shock. I had spent so long convincing myself that you didn’t feel that way — because of my own insecurities, I mean, not due to anything you did. You’re fine, I promise.”

The elder knows he’s rambling, but at this point, he really can’t help but continue. “If you thought that I didn’t respond to you because I didn’t feel the same, please just erase that idea out of your mind. I do, um, love you, I love you a shit ton and I can’t even tell you how long I’ve been waiting to tell you that. I’m sorry for making you feel like you weren’t worth it, I promise that’s not the case at all, I swear. You’re even more than worth it, Mingi, so much that I really needed to tell you this even if you’ve lost feelings now or—” At last, Hongjoong’s cut off. “I haven’t. Lost feelings, I mean, I haven’t done that. I love you just as much as I always have.” Mingi speaks gently, looking into the elder male’s eyes for the first time in a while. “You do?” The alpha asks, eyes wide in disbelief as the taller of the two just nods and signals him closer with a finger.

Hongjoong steps closer, and he doesn’t have a moment to speak before there’s a pair of lips on his own. Immediately, the alpha in him pulls the younger closer with a hand on his waist and the other on the back of his neck, keeping the two boys close as they kiss. Mingi grins into the kiss at the gesture of the other, giggling softly as he playfully bites down onto the elder’s bottom lip in a way that makes him growl and press further into the younger boy. When they pull away finally, they see a camera flash and San flashes the two a sheepish smile as he lowers his polaroid camera in the cutest way. “I know this is your best friend’s birthday, but um, would you mind if I took you home now, angel?” Hongjoong inquiries shyly, head still resting against the omega’s in the most adorable manner. “Is that even a question?” Mingi retorts cheesily, just about jumping from his chair as he clutches the elder’s hand tightly and drags him out, just barely hearing how Yunho hoots in excitement as they leave.

In the car, the mood has shifted _so_ much from the last time they were in this scenario, and the two are smiling wider than they ever have before. Everything seems to be pretty happy-go-lucky until there’s a hand on his bare thigh and all of a sudden Mingi’s mind short circuits. A hand on the knee is one thing, but the bare thigh? Hongjoong’s warm hand on his cool skin, how exactly is he supposed to control himself in the moment? The alpha looks over to find the younger biting his lip as he squirms just slightly, to which the elder of the two tuts quietly. “Ah, as hot as you look doing it, don’t bite your lip, okay sweetheart?” He suggests, and although the omega obeys innocently, he can’t stop thinking about the other words in the phrase just spoken.

_As hot as you look. Hot. He thinks I’m hot? Oh my god, I’m so tempted to jump him right in this car, I don’t even care,_ Mingi thinks, clearly unashamed as his brain thinks of many more not so innocent scenarios in his head. With the fantasies in his mind, the poor omega can’t help but leak a bit of slick onto Hongjoong’s seats due to his predicament, flushing red at the thought of the alpha ever finding out. Luckily, before he can panic anymore, they arrive at their destination and Mingi’s out of the car in seconds as he hurries.

Moments later, the two are in Hongjoong’s kitchen with Mingi sitting on the counter with his legs swinging back and forth in an adorable way. Hongjoong’s leaning against the sink and is going on and on about god knows what, literally, seeing as though Mingi cannot focus at all in the moment. He’s actually zoned in on the way the elder speaks rather than whatever’s coming out of his mouth, even if it seems serious. “Mingi!” Hongjoong suddenly calls, startling the omega who looks at him like a deer in headlights. “Did you hear anything I said?” The alpha asks, running a hand through his hair as he sighs when the younger shakes his head shyly. The elder of the two frowns at that, and despite how it’s a bit scary, Mingi can’t help the way it also manages to turn him on at the same time.

“You just look really really good and I’m sorry for not listening but I was more worried about not leaking into our counter, Joongie,” The omega murmurs, voice quiet as he somehow manages to keep eye contact with the other. Hongjoong breathes once more and allows his eyes to fall upon the way Mingi’s thighs tense as he steps closer to stand between the younger’s legs. “Fuck it, we can talk about this later. C’mere,” The alpha says as he looks back up at the omega and pulls him into another kiss, hands settling on his thighs and squeezing just barely to feel the way the redhead whines into the liplock and squirms at the hands caressing his sensitive skin.

Hongjoong is quick to assert his dominance here, grabbing the omega’s face with force and pressing further into him. He allows Mingi to suck on his tongue for a few moments before eventually pulling away, chuckling at the way the omega mewls at the loss of contact. The alpha says nothing at that, instead nuzzling his face into the younger’s neck and beginning to lick and bite at the skin, leaving marks all over his throat and collarbone. Mingi’s already whining at this, but when the elder weaves a hand into his hair and pulls, the omega actually moans this time, quickly becoming flustered at how utterly desperate he sounds. “Do you like when I pull your hair, princess?” Hongjoong teases, tugging on the locks once more and grinning evilly at the way his baby writhes. “Please,” The omega whines, bucking his hips up instinctively as he scrunches his eyes closed.

“My room?” The elder of the two asks as he pants against Mingi’s lips, to which the male eagerly nods, legs wrapping around the other’s waist and his arms around Hongjoong’s neck. There doesn’t seem to be very much time that passes before Mingi’s falling back against the smooth blankets of the alpha’s bed. Hongjoong just stares at the other boy for a moment, simply admiring how utterly cute he is. “You’re adorable, pup,” The alpha mumbles lovingly as he leans over and resumes his markings that make the younger boy whimper every other second. Whilst nibbling on his ear gently, Hongjoong rolls a nipple between two of his fingers through the omega’s shirt, and the reaction that occurs is more than worth it.

Mingi’s back arches more than he would expect as he yells out at the feeling, “Hyu–hyung, _please_ , fuck me already,” The omega curses, wiggly his hips urgently in a way that makes the shorter male just chuckle. “You’re cute, puppy. So desperate for something to just fill you up, aren’t you?” The alpha teases just so he can watch the way his princess writhes. “I really need to fuck you, sweetheart, I’ve been thinking about it since the dinner,” Hongjoong speaks smoothly, hand finding the hem of the other’s dress. “May I, angel?” Mingi nods in a rush, basically begging the elder to hurry up with it because of how desperate he is.

“My, my.. what’s this, puppy?” The alpha asks after he’s just pulled up the dress and notices the lack of underwear on the other. “You were so desperate that you couldn’t even put on all of your clothes, huh?” He continues, and the omega just blushes at the humiliation. “Speak, pup.” Hongjoong orders after he gets no response from the younger male. “I, um, I did it for you, alpha. Wanna get fucked, please, hyung,” Mingi finally admits, blushing even darker at the way he gave into the pressure in just moments, clearly powerless in this position. He enjoys that feeling a lot more than he’d ever admit, though.

Hongjoong just hums. “Do you deserve it, princess? Do bad puppies deserve to get fucked even after acting so dirty where anyone could’ve seen?” The younger moans once more, loving the way he feels so utterly humiliated, so small. “Please.. I’ll be a good pup for alpha, I promise,” Mingi whimpers, genuinely sounding so broken at the way his voice cracks. “There’s my good boy,” Hongjoong grins, ruffling the younger’s hair before proceeding to slide a couple of fingers into his hole and scissoring them to prepare his baby.

Impatient as always, Mingi complains after they’ve just gotten to three fingers, whining aloud about how he’s ready and can take it now. “You’re a needy pup, aren’t you? So impatient,” Hongjoong tsks, still proceeding to slide his pants down his thighs harshly as he pulls his fingers out and lines up at the omega’s hole. The alpha teases gently, sliding his cock through the slick a few moments until Mingi huffs, to which the elder finally pushes in at a slow pace, wiping the pout off of his face smugly in just moments. Hongjoong toys with the omega’s nipples to sooth the stretch, feeling the way his baby twitches at the feeling, clenching around his cock tighter than before at the pleasure.

It’s only a very few minutes before the omega cries out that he’s ready, and Hongjoong quickly nods as he pulls out just a couple of inches before thrusting back in just to see the effect. The redhead gasps at the feeling, nodding to signal that he wants more, and of course, how could the alpha ever deny that? Hongjoong proceeds to speed up just barely, pushing in and out in a way that makes Mingi moan louder and louder each time he thrusts back in. Soon, once they’ve gotten a pace going, the omega begins to clench around his cock more and more as his back arches and suddenly Mingi’s coming without any warning, but Hongjoong just smiles down at him cutely. “Do you want me to stop, princess?” The elder asks, slowing his thrusts just barely.

But Mingi’s having none of it. “No,” He replies, legs wrapping around the elder’s waist, “Harder, alpha, please. Want you to knot me,” Hongjoong’s thrusts stutter at that, but he obeys nonetheless, pressing himself farther into the other male as he prods into the omega’s prostate with each stroke. “You’re doing so good, my love, such a good boy for alpha, aren’t you?” The elder asks as he goes harder, not expecting much of an answer, although what he gets is even better. “Mhm, ‘m alpha’s good pup, all for you,” Mingi murmurs, grabbing the hand that had been pressed into the mattress next to his head and proceeding to suck the fingers into his mouth eagerly.

“Fuck, princess. Such a dirty boy, fuck,” Hongjoong growls, pounding in harder to the omega, living for the way their skin sounds as it slaps together and echoes throughout the whole room. “You’re gonna make alpha come, angel, do you want that? Hm?” He continues to ask, again, not expecting any response but getting even better than that in return. “Knot me, alpha, please, wanna be plugged up with your come,” Mingi whines, ignoring the way the overstimulation of it all makes him hiccup with each jab to his prostate. Hongjoong grunts at that and fucks into him faster as his knot swells, and soon his knot’s pulsing in the omega, who begins to cry out of both pleasure and the feeling of just everything overall in the moment.

Once Hongjoong’s knot begins to go down after a while, he slips out of the younger when possible, proceeding to stand up and start a bath, grinning at the way his baby whines the moment that he walks away. Once they’re in the bath later on, Mingi between the elder’s legs, back pressed against his front, the two sit in silence, enjoying one another’s presence in the moment. “Hyung?” The elder just hums to show he’s listening. “What are we now?” The omega asks quietly, not really sure how to phrase the question at hand. Hongjoong wraps his arms around the younger’s waist comfortably as he replies. “Well, we’re whatever you want to be, darling,” The alpha then proceeds to rest his chin on the younger’s neck, smiling at the marks there as he continues. “But I would personally want to finally be able to call you mine, if that’s alright with you,”

Mingi just grins. “It’s more than alright, hyung.” And so the couple sit like that, comfortable with one another and just enjoying their time together, completely unaware of the situation going on in their friend group’s chat.

* * *

**yunho**

do y’all think they fucked bareback or w/ protection 

**jongho**

how do we know they fucked at all?

**san**

jonggie, sweetheart 

they fucked, trust me

**yeosang**

i think they used protection, joong seems p responsible to me

**seonghwa**

normally, yeah, but horny joong is a different story

no way in hell there were condoms involved

**wooyoung**

what if mingi gets pregnant???

**yunho**

that would be an interesting baby

**jongho**

it rly would,,,,

**yeosang**

we should probably stop talking about our friend’s sex lives now

**san**

but what’s the fun in that??

**yeosang**

sigh.

i tried

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! part two? (insert eyes emoji here)
> 
> anyways i hope you all enjoyed! have a nice day <33


End file.
